


The Edge of Dawn

by MissGraceOMalley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Graphic Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Triad - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGraceOMalley/pseuds/MissGraceOMalley
Summary: Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of her age and apparently the strongest. When an accident brings two wizards back from the dead, how will she adjust? (Rated E for later chapters involving language, smut, and violence.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I posted, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 1: Time**

_"Time, flowing like a river._

_Time, beckoning me._

_Who knows if she shall meet again,_

_If ever."_

_Time – The Alan Parsons Project_

_18 June 1995 – Ministry of Magic – Department of Mysteries_

" _Silencio_!"

It was chaotic and disorienting and just so completely _laughable_.

The fact that a group of grown adults, who followed the darkest wizard of their time, were chasing a ragtag group of fifteen-year-olds through the Ministry of Magic was idiotic to say the least.

The fact that the younger group was winning was even more hysterical.

Hermione Granger wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing. She had single handedly constructed the best way to make it to the Ministry in the least amount of time and yet she was still worried that it had been too late when Sirius was no where to be found.

Their luck only happened to get worse when the Death Eaters showed up.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They were just supposed to save her best friend's godfather and get out of the Ministry, but things in her life never went according to plan.

Now, she was running up and down aisles of prophecies, simply trying to dodge spells and, more likely, curses.

They had split up as soon as Bellatrix Lestrange had thrown a curse at Neville and she'd been running ever since. She had no doubt that it had only been around fifteen minutes, but it felt like forever.

Sweat was dripping from her brow and her pulse was pounding in her ears. Her cheek stung and she knew a curse must've grazed her at some point.

A blast had blown her off her feet and she barely had time to flip onto her back and yell the silencing spell at her assailant.

Above her stood a hooded figure with a ghastly silver mask, his wand pointed down at her.

It wasn't often that Hermione felt outmatched – she'd done well in the past few years – but having a person standing above her in such a way had her blood roaring.

Her attacker's voice was silenced and she knew she had to think fast.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

The Death Eater's wand flew out of his hand as he was knocked backwards, his mask flying off. She scrambled to her feet, running towards his wand and grunting when she felt a sharp tug around her ankle. Her face smacked sickeningly against the tile floor and she heard more than felt her nose break.

Without his mask, she was able to stare at the dark brown eyes that were tracking her movements mercilessly.

Antonin Dolohov was just as crazed as he looked in his wanted posters. His dark hair was matted and his cheeks looked hollow as stubble adorned his jaw. She concluded that he was in desperate need of a good bath.

He grabbed her by the back of her jumper and hauled her backwards, her arse hitting the tile almost as hard as her face had.

They recovered their wands at the same time and they both realized they were well matched.

Dolohov slashed the air in front of him, a purple light jetting out from his wand as the same time she casted her own spell.

" _Reducto_!" She screeched, wand held high from her position on the ground.

Hermione watched in avid fascination as Dolohov's wand exploded in front of her just as she felt a searing pain rip through her chest and abdomen.

Her vision went hazy as she watched clouds of smoke escaping from his wand. Squinting, she tried to make out the figures, but her mind was refusing to focus past the shock that she was now enduring.

"How hard did you hit him, Gid?"

"I dunno. S'pose hard enough," a nearly identical voice replied. "I don't have a want, do I? And his is a bit useless at the moment."

Hermione whimpered, falling back against the tile and staring up at the endless ceiling. She didn't particularly care who these two were, she just needed help. She could feel her blood pooling beneath her as it was getting harder for her to breathe.

"Fuck," the first voice whistled low. Gentle fingers probed her stomach and she hissed in pain.

"I'll get her – "

"You're covered in that arsehole's blood," came the response.

"She's covered in her own blood – "

There was some shuffling before she felt strong arms slide beneath her. Her eyes fluttered open as she bit back a scream of agony.

Green eyes met her gaze and she was startled by the worry she saw mirrored there.

"I got you, little love," the man whispered, securing her against his chest, "Now, where are we? Where's your wand?"

"Got it, Fabe."

Hermione closed her eyes. "M-Ministry," she croaked out, barely on the edge of consciousness. "Death Eaters."

"Blimey, let's get out of here, then," the other man said, "Take her to Molls."

The last thing she remembered was the squeeze of Apparition and a flurry of red hair.

* * *

_1 July 1995 – The Burrow – Ottery St. Catchpole_

Hermione's eyes fluttered open before she could take stock of her surroundings by pretending to be asleep. Her hand flew up to cover her eyes from the sunlight flooding the room. After repeatedly blinking, she could see from the pink on the walls that she was in Ginny's room.

_The Burrow_?

Sitting up, she gritted her teeth as pain dug into her stomach. When she looked down, she could see gauze peeking out from under her shirt. Her mind flashed back to the Ministry and she stiffened.

Dolohov had hit her with something. Someone had saved her. _Someone_ had made sure she was safe.

Her fingers rifled through the sheets, searching for her wand and she huffed when they turned up empty.

Focusing her magic, she held out her hand a whispered, " _Accio_!"

Wandless magic was something she'd been practicing since the Triwizard Tournament and it was beginning to get much easier for her. She was lucky that she had had a Time-Turner in third year since she was now considered of age – physically at least – so she didn't had to worry about the Ministry being alerted to her underage magic.

There was a bit of yelling downstairs before her wand soared underneath the door and into her hand. Gripping the want tightly, her brows puckered when she realized it was warm.

"She's awake, she _has_ to be!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the sound of Ron's voice. She could hear a small of heard of people making their way upstairs to where she was.

There was no time to prepare as the door to her temporary room was flung open and she was assaulted by a mass of redheads.

"Oh, Hermione, dear, we were so worried!" Mrs. Weasley cried, taking the girl's face in her hands and looking her over critically, "Severus has been brewing around the clock. You're lucky to be alive! All three of you!" The matriarch was glaring between the trio heatedly and they squirmed.

Recalling the reason for leaving Hogwarts in the first place, Hermione looked at Harry in concern. "Is Sirius all right?" She asked softly.

"Sleeping at Grimmauld, he's fine," Harry replied, giving her a crooked grin before his face clouded with guilt. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, "Dolohov got you good – "

"Only wish we were there to help –"

" – would've given them a proper seeing to. Bloody – "

" – Death Eater bastards."

She smiled at the twins standing at the end of her bed. She admired how full of spunk they were.

"Let's give Hermione some time to catch up on everything," Mr. Weasley suggested, motioning towards the door, "Ginny, Fred, George, Molly, let's go have a cup of tea."

As soon as the door was closed, both boys were practically on top of her, hugging any part of her that they could reach. She ignored the throbbing of her injury and hugged them back fiercely.

"We were so worried, 'Mione," Harry's muffled voice said against her shoulder.

Ron sniffed, "You went off on your own and never got hit…it was bloody scary."

She pulled away and looked at them both intensely. Ron had a small cut on his forehead and Harry's glassed were broken, but they otherwise seemed safe and whole. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sirius is all right? Truly?" She wanted to double check.

Harry nodded, "Bellatrix got him with a nasty curse, but Remus has been taking care of him. I'm going to see him in a couple days if you want to come – "

"Can I come? I'm going mental here," the redhead huffed, "Mum's always crying. And Bill's coming home soon – "

"What's going on? Why's your mum upset?" She asked, alarmed.

It was one thing for Mrs. Weasley to be crying, but to know the eldest Weasley child was coming home – when it wasn't planned – was worrisome in itself.

The boys exchanged a long look and the dark-haired one sighed. Green eyes met hers awkwardly and he pushed his glassed up on the bridge of his nose in preparation.

"You see," he started awkwardly, "At the Ministry, Dolohov's wand…exploded. There were some repercussions – "

"My uncles are back," Ron blurted baldly. At his friend's warning look he shrugged and continued, "Someone your magic is tied to them. Or something. I was only half-listening. Mum made treacle tart – "

"When you cast your spell, it rebounded somehow and instead of hurting Dolohov, you caused his most recent murders to be undone."

Hermione blinked owlishly. Her curse had been meant to make Dolohov explode, not his wand – wands couldn't just _explode_. But how was magic able to be reversed? It wasn't a jinx or hex, but the killing curse. Harry was the only one to survive it and it simply couldn't have been recreated.

"Uncles? As in – "

"Fabian and Gideon Prewett," Harry answered, giving her some back story, "They were in the Order the first time around. They were killed by Dolohov – "

"Obviously," Ron snorted.

" – and they took down quite a few Death Eaters before they were killed. It's been…well, they died before my parents did. Mrs. Weasley is just trying to wrap her head around it and the old twins just want a chance to talk to you. Your magic is linked to them somehow. They can use your – "

"Wand," Hermione whispered, remembering how it was warm when she summoned it. Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, it was hard to understand everything that was happening. If the Prewett twins were truly back, that meant that she must've freed them somehow. They'd been gone for over a decade. And they could use _her_ wand? Wands were specific to the witch or wizard that owned them unless they were won in a duel.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Harry said gently, taking her hand and squeezing it, "We can all go to Grimmauld for a little while. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley wouldn't begrudge us spending time with Sirius. And the full moon is in about a week; Remus will need some help."

Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded.

Something told her this was just the beginning.

* * *

_3 July 1995 – Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

The kettle whistled on the stove and Hermione lifted it carefully, mindful of the steam that was trying to assault her. Summoning teacups and saucers from the cupboard, she set about making a tray of tea to take to the parlor.

Sirius had been cleared by one of the Order's healers to begin being mobile again and it seemed that nothing could put a damper on his spirits. She, Harry, and Ron had arrived the day before and she had easily taken up the role of den mother for the little group of misfits.

She carried the tray out of the kitchen and set it on the table between the couches in the parlor. Remus and Ron were in the midst of a chess game while Harry and Sirius were talking quietly. Taking a cup for herself, she sat down and curled her feet under her, avidly watching how Sirius was coping.

Professor Snape had stopped by shortly after she woke up to give her a list of all the potions she needed to combat Dolohov's curse and she had dutifully taken it so she could begin brewing her own; even though the professor owled her the potions daily.

From what he had explained, the curse was meant to strip her power, but it hadn't succeeded. She still had all of her magical faculties and then some in order for the Prewett twins to draw off of her. It was still an awkward thing to think about. The fact that two grown wizards were brought back by her magic was unnerving.

One of them – Fabian, she thought – had tried to stop her from leaving the Burrow, but Harry had ushered her away before he could stop them. It seemed as if Fabian was the more assertive of the two, much like how Fred was, and whenever she was in the room with them, she felt a tug on her magic.

For research purposes, she wanted to get close to them to find out the extent of the bond, but for sanity purposes, she kind of wanted to forget the whole mess had even happened.

"You doing okay, 'Mione?" Harry asked, looking at her worriedly.

Shaking away her thoughts, she swallowed the mouthful of tea and nodded. "I'm fine," she answered, half honestly, "I'm just glad to be out of the Burrow."

"Merlin, me, too," Ron groaned just as Remus took down the former's queen.

"Check mate," the werewolf said proudly.

The redhead huffed, "That's not fair; you've been playing longer than me!"

"Are you calling us old?" Sirius asked, cocking his head to the side as a hint of amusement coloured his voice, "Age just makes us better."

Hermione blushed at the wink he leveled at her and shook her head laughingly.

The group talked animatedly as they all sipped at their tea. It was different for her not to be home with her parents for the summer – Professor Dumbledore wouldn't hear of them coming back to school after the incident – and she knew Harry was more than elated to not have to stay at the Dursleys'. It felt weird, but not in a bad way. It was nice to relax around friends and enjoy herself instead of studying herself sick.

"You've been taking the potions that Severus has been sending, haven't you?" Remus asked when there was a lull in the conversation.

She nodded, "Twice a day as prescribed. I've also been owling him if I feel off."

"He said that there might be a disruption in your magic with the twins back," Remus continued, creasing his brows thoughtfully, "It's important to exercise it every day and see if anything's changing. Fabian and Gideon would like to see you as soon as you feel up to it – "

"If she feels up to it," Sirius cut in, his grey eyes flashing slightly.

"Of course," the werewolf amended, "It's just something that's never happened before. This…occurrence. For a mere teenager to bring back two wizards that have spent almost over a decade dead…well, it's a miracle in itself. And it definitely should be studied."

She gave a small smile, "I completely agree."

* * *

_9 July 1995 – The Burrow – Ottery St. Catchpole_

The morning had been difficult. It had been nearly a week since she left the Burrow and her health had been deteriorating slowly.

It had started with just a headache, which had progressed into nausea and then full out vomiting. Which, as she recalled with disgust, was how she had spent her morning. She had hardly made it to the bathroom and thrown up a silencing spell before she had lost the contents of her stomach in the stark porcelain.

After her bout with the sickness, she had curled up on the tiled floor of the bathroom and simply willed her stomach to behave. It had taken all of the willpower to go back to her room and get dressed enough to go to the Burrow and be presentable.

Currently, she was stepping out of the green flames of the Weasleys' fireplace and trying to smooth down the skirt of the flowy dress she was wearing. However, as soon as her feet carried her out of the floo, almost all of her sickness disappeared. She was so unnerved that she stumbled over her own feet and would've met the floor if a pair of arms hadn't wrapped themselves around her waist to stop it.

Her eyes closed against the feelings that were assaulting her and she spoke without thinking.

"Thank you, Gideon."

The arms around her almost instantly retracted. Opening her eyes, she was met with crystal blue and her brows creased at the strange pull she felt towards them.

"How did you know?" He asked quietly, searching her face for any sort of give away, "No one can tell us apart."

"She's always been able to tell George and I apart," Fred said, announcing himself as he stood in the doorway watching the pair, "She's got a knack for twins."

Gideon gazed at her intently and softly said, "So it would seem."

Hermione noted the way his hair curled past his collar and rested on his shoulders. It was a dark red, almost auburn colour, not as orange as the Weasleys. His eyes were a sky blue and he towered over her – and she had thought _Bill_ was tall.

"Mum wants us all in the kitchen, 'Mione," Fred interjected, breaking the silence.

She swallowed. "Of course," she nodded, removing her eyes forcefully from the man in front of her, "I'll be right there."

"C'mon, Uncle Gid."

Hermione watched as both redheads leave the room and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her hands were shaking from the magic she felt thrumming through her veins. Taking a deep breath, she catalogued her sickness and was surprised that she felt completely normal.

Shaking off her odd feelings, she put one foot in front of the other and went to meet with the Weasleys.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Harry whispered, nudging her shoulder gently, "You were a little late with the silencing spell this morning."

Hermione flushed slightly, peering around the table to make sure nobody had heard. "I'm fine," she replied just as quietly, "Must've been something I ate."

Despite Harry's expression saying that he wasn't convinced, he merely nodded anyway.

"Severus should be arriving shortly," Mr. Weasley said, taking a seat at the head of the table. "Albus won't be able to make it – "

"Is this an Order meeting?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "I don't want the children here if it is."

There was a collective groan around the table before the protests started.

"Mum, that's completely unfair!"

"We're of age! Can't ban us – "

"We went to the Ministry! That should mean – "

"Quiet! The lot of you," Remus growled, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, "This isn't an Order meeting, Molly. This is more of a meeting to go over what happened at the Ministry. I'm sure Fabian and Gideon had questions."

Hermione's eyes flitted to the twins and she felt her magic become more apparent. As if they knew she was looking at them, their eyes rose to meet hers and she quickly dropped her gaze.

When Professor Snape finally arrived, he fussed over her for a few moments before he began answering questions about the nature of what had happened at the Ministry.

"How could a girl bring back two wizards?" Fabian asked, leaning forward with his elbows on the table, "We've been dead for…much longer than I care to admit. She shouldn't have been able to bring us back. Her magical capabilities should be…eh…"

He trailed off when he saw that all eyes were on him and they definitely weren't happy.

"Blood prejudice is what got us into this mess, Fabian," Remus reminded him quietly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"It's all right, Remus," Hermione said, meeting the redhead's gaze unflinchingly, "I _am_ a Muggle-born. But that has no correlation to my magical abilities. I'm top in my year at Hogwarts and I'm looking into taking an early apprenticeship."

"But – "

"She's the brightest witch of her age, that one," Sirius added protectively.

"Ron's a pureblood and he's still a dunderhead. He's never – "

" – been up to speed with little miss know-it-all," George finished fondly.

Professor Snape snorted and sneered, "How touching. I think I may vomit."

"That's all Uncle Gideon has been doing all morning," Ginny huffed, wilting visibly when the man in question glared at her.

"Hermione was sick this morning, too," Harry piped up, not wanting Ginny to feel bad.

Professor Snape looked between the trio curiously before he flatly ordered, "Get out." When no one moved, he elaborated, "I need to speak with the Prewetts and Miss Granger. _Alone_."

The kitchen slowly cleared – everyone ignoring Mrs. Weasley's indignant fuss that she _was_ a Prewett.

When the door closed behind the last person, the professor pointed his wand at the door and silenced the room. His black eyes moved between the trio and she felt like an over-eager first year on the first day of classes.

"Mr. Prewett," he started, looking at Gideon, "How long have you been feeling…ill?"

"Since July the second."

"And Miss Granger?"

"Since shortly after arriving at Grimmauld Place," she answered, pulling them hem of her dress nervously, "But I feel fine now. I have since I got here."

Professor Snape steepled his hands together as he thought. His black eyes were alight with knowledge. He was completely still when he uttered, " _You're bonded._ "

"Bonded?" Gideon asked worriedly, his eyes moving to the little witch.

Fabian scoffed immediately, "I'm not feeling anything that they are – "

"You were the one that carried her to safety, yes?" The older man asked, "Maybe if you would go longer without touching her or being in the same place then you would experience the same thing they are."

"Gideon hasn't touched her – "

"She almost fell out of the floo," Gideon admitted, "I caught her."

Professor Snape leaned forward in interest, "And is that when the symptoms disappeared?"

"Yes," the pair answered at the same time.

"Interesting."

Fabian looked between the two and sneered, "Well, maybe _they're_ bonded. It might not have anything to do with me – "

"Miss Granger was responsible for bringing you _both_ back," Professor Snape said warningly, "It would only make sense that you're both bonded to her in some way. Now, the nature of that bond remains unseen. However, that doesn't mean that it doesn't exist."

Hermione tried to process everything that the potions master was saying. The fact that she may be bonded to two wizards – both of which were old enough to be her father – was disconcerting to say the least. Granted, they had died when they were in their early twenties, and their bodies hadn't aged a day since then, but their date of birth remained unchanged.

"What kind of bonds do you think would be possible in our situation, Professor?" She asked almost timidly.

"Any bond that is reliant in nature," he answered readily as if he was already making his own list. "Mentor, core, soul."

They all gulped at the mention of a soul bond. Soul bonds were practically unheard of and the thought that she might be soul bound to two wizards was frightening.

"Let's all hope the first two, yeah?"

* * *

_12 July 1995 – Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

"How are you feeling?"

It seemed like such an innocent question. However, it was beginning to grate on Hermione's nerves since it seemed as if every single person was asking her it.

She and Professor Snape had a long talk about what bonds entailed – twins present, but not truly interacting. She had researched them lightly at Hogwarts and now she regretted not knowing more. Gideon had seemed intrigued with the entire conversation while Fabian had looked like he wanted to escape the first chance that arose. Professor Snape had requested that she owl him whenever she feeling even the slightest bit ill and she had been doing just that. Every morning when he owled her daily potions, she'd owl him a note that belayed her current condition.

As far as she knew, Gideon was also participating in the professor's little experiment – she was almost positive that Fabian had refused.

It truly boggled her mind how someone that had treated her so kindly could be so cold when he found out her blood status. Mrs. Weasley had assured her that Fabian was not raised with blood prejudice and that he was just hesitant that what was happening was real. That a _girl_ had saved him and his brother from death, even if it was fourteen years too late.

It's not like Fabian and Gideon were the only ones in shock. The fact that she, Hermione Granger, had brought two wizards back from the dead shocked the daylights out of her. She wasn't aware that she had that much power.

"Hermione?"

Harry's voice gave her a start and she smiled tiredly at him. "I'm fine, Harry. I just have a bit of a headache – "

"Did you tell Snape?"

Groaning inwardly, she nodded, "I've already owled _Professor_ Snape. He sent me a mild pain potion. It's helped a little."

He regarded her quietly for a moment before he sheepishly said, "I'm annoying you, aren't I?"

"Everything is annoying me right now," she admitted ruefully. It wasn't a lie – she was frustrated as well.

"You've already owled Snape, yeah?"

"Of course. I want his research to be as accurate as possible. There isn't any record of a bond like this," she shrugged, "Well, anywhere that I've read anyway."

Harry chucked, "Something you _don't_ know? What is the world coming to?"

"Oh, shut it," she blushed, grimacing when the pounding in her temple got sharper. It felt as if someone was banging her brain around with a stick.

Hermione wanted to focus on all the books surrounding her in the Black library, but her head wasn't allowing her to think past the pain. Normally, she was able to categorize pain, but there was no way she would be able to this time around. Her eyes were closed, hoping that might relieve the ache.

"You _really_ don't look good," he commented, watching her body language closely, "I'm going to get Remus."

She had no energy to protest as she heard him scurry out of the room.

* * *

When Hermione woke up, she was aware of being propped up against something soft and warm, but she didn't have much control over her body.

"Hermione, love?"

She groaned weakly, not wanting to be removed from her warm cocoon.

"I think she's feeling better, Molly," Mr. Weasley's voice said, "How about you, Gideon?"

"Loads better. Merlin, will I always have to touch the little witch?" The pillow rumbled beneath her, "Not that I mind, she's just _so young_."

"Magic knows no age," Remus said quietly.

Whiskey eyes opened slowly and she realized that she was still in the library. Mr. Weasley sat in the chair across from her while Mrs. Weasley and Remus were standing at the table fixing tea.

Tilting her head upwards, she noticed blue eyes staring down at her in interest. This close to him, she was able to see the freckles across his nose and on his neck. He was quite good-looking – less arrogant than his counterpart – and he seemed softer somehow.

"Good evening, love," he said so softly only she could hear.

Smiling up at him, she whispered back, "Hello."

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Never better."

And for some odd reason, she _meant_ it.

It had taken some time to convince the small group that had gathered that they were both fine. Mrs. Weasley was hesitant to leave them alone, but her husband was always good at nudging her in the right direction. Remus had disappeared with a promise of alerting Professor Snape of the newest development.

All the while, Gideon kept his arm around her, securing her to his side. Whether he was simply comfortable or he was worried she'd run away, she wasn't sure.

It was only when they were alone that he seemed to begrudgingly let her go. She perched on she other half of the couch and observed him silently.

"That's a little unnerving," he said after a long stretch of silence, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Hermione smiled a bit to herself, "I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in."

"The fact that you've got two handsome wizards bound to you?"

"Now you sound like Fabian," she rolled her eyes before she grew somber, "I don't think he'll ever like me."

"It's not so much about _liking_ you," he said slowly, "When we were growing up, our mother taught us that men – wizards – were superior in magic. And even with the muggle-borns at Hogwarts, they were nothing to write home about." He paused, gazing at her fondly, "To know that a _girl_ , a _muggle-born_ girl no less, was able to save him when he couldn't even save himself simply puts him out a bit. He doesn't understand."

She sighed, "That's so sexist."

"That was just the time, love. I'm sure he's worried about being soul bonded to you. You're young and – "

"A muggle-born?"

"Blood doesn't matter to us," he defended instantly, "Fabian's never been one to be told what to do. He was a Prefect, Head Boy, Quidditch Captain…he made his own way while following all the rules – or at least the ones he deemed important. He was well on his way to being Head Auror before…well, before we died."

Her brows puckered. Gideon had an awful lot to say about his brother, but not too much about himself. It reminded her how everyone knew so much about Fred, but not enough about George.

"What about you? What did you want before you died?" She was proud of herself for not stumbling over the word.

Gideon paused for a moment. He thought about it carefully before he said, "I wanted to be loved. I saw Molly settle down and start popping out kids and it made me realize that that's what I wanted. I liked working as an Auror, but I hated going home to a cold bed." He stopped and shook his head, "I was only twenty-three and I was ready for a family.

"Fabian was…different. He wanted glory and to be a hero. I was just content to survive the war. Which didn't happen." He looked at her gratefully. Reaching over, he took her hand and squeezed gently, " _You_ gave me back my life. I can never repay that."

She gave him a small smile in return, "I can't really say that you're welcome seeing as it wasn't intentional, but it was a happy accident. I hope that Fabian will warm up to me eventually."

"He will," the redhead said firmly, "We're bound to you. I…I'm almost positive that you and I are soul bound simply because of how we react together."

"But soul bound – "

"We would have to consummate the bond eventually, yes," he said, guessing her train of thought, "But we would wait. It's not something I'm worried about. Being in your proximity isn't a bad thing, Hermione."

She sat and thought about everything he said for a moment. Consummating a soul bond wouldn't completely satisfy it. She would have to marry him, be with him. But she wasn't ready for all of that. What if she didn't survive the war?

"We don't have to get married," he said gently, reading the worry on her face, "You're young right now. You've got a lot ahead of you. I'm not looking to take that away – "

Hermione shook her head, cutting him off, "It's not about that. It's about the worry that I might not make it to tomorrow. That I might not see the end of the war. Harry's my best friend…where he goes, _I_ go. We started this together when we were eleven years old. We won't stop now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and all mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 2: You Better Wait**

_"She was only a child, someone to hold onto._

_Only a child, someone to believe in._

_Only a child, someone to love."_

_You Better Wait – Steve Perry_

_17 July 1995 – Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

It had been a week since the incident with Gideon. He and Hermione visited almost daily to keep the bond satisfied. She had begun to enjoy their time together – he was very smart and helpful at research – and she was sad whenever he went back to the Burrow.

Fabian had yet to show any symptoms of a bond much to his excitement. Professor Snape examined him almost daily to see if there was anything that could be even remotely affected by a bond, but he always came back with a clean bill of health.

It was still baffling that he could be so cold towards her, but she tried not to let it bother her too much. Gideon more than made up for his brother's demeanor. He sometimes brought her books or made her tea if she was too immersed in research to do it herself.

Remus would tease her about it occasionally, but she would just brush it off. After her conversation with Professor Snape, she was trying to accept the fact that Gideon would be with her for as long as she was alive. Which she wasn't exactly opposed to – she had her reservations, what sane girl wouldn't? – but it was still a bit odd to be conversing with the future father of her children.

"It's really weird, you know?"

"Hermione and Prewett? A bit, yeah."

Hermione perked up from where she was sitting, a mere shelf away from the two that were talking. She wasn't surprised that they didn't know she was there; the library was huge after all.

"He's old," Remus grumbled, sliding a book back on the shelf, "She's only seventeen – "

"Technically, she's sixteen – "

" _Technically_ , he's thirty-seven – "

"Remus – "

"He's old enough to be her father!"

"And you're not?"

She heard some shuffling around before Sirius sighed comfortingly.

"Moony…fate had other plans. You know, Dora – "

An inhumane growl ripped from the former professor and she jumped violently.

"I don't _want_ Dora. She's a little chit that doesn't know what's good for her."

"She's my cousin – "

"She's prowling 'round the wrong wolf," Remus bit out, signaling the end of the discussion.

"Just…try not to kill him," the animagus sighed in resignation, "I don't want to explain to the little witch why you ate her intended."

She could practically hear Remus roll his eyes before he replied, "I won't _eat_ him."

"You might not, but _Moony_ might."

* * *

It was growing late when Hermione began to make dinner. Lately, she and Harry had been switching off with cooking, but since he had gone to the Burrow, it was her turn. She didn't mind it. Sirius and Remus weren't picky eaters in the slightest and she was grateful since she wasn't known for her culinary skills.

Tonight, she was simply throwing together leftovers. Her mind wandered as she went about her work and she realized that she missed Gideon.

The pair had decided that they would go three days without seeing each other to record how it affected the bond. So far, she hadn't had any headaches or ill symptoms; she didn't know how her counterpart was fairing.

"Smells good," Sirius said as he wandered into the kitchen.

She smiled faintly, "Leftovers from last night."

He grinned wolfishly, "Remus'll be thrilled. Can't get enough of those damned meat pies. Sure you're not making them just for him?"

"Of course not," she blushed, handing him a plate, "You need to eat, too, don't you?"

"Well, I _am_ trying to lose the emaciated Azkaban look."

"Sirius – "

"Just a joke, kitten. I've got to be able to joke about it or I'd lose my mind. Or, rather, what's left of it."

* * *

_18 July 1995 – The Burrow – Ottery St. Catchpole_

"You're not going to stop seeing her, are you?" Fabian asked, looking across the kitchen table at his brother.

Gideon sighed, waving his hand over the dishes and vanishing them to the sink. It was a conversation he was frankly tired of having with his twin.

"That's not an answer," he spoke again.

"What do you want me to say?" Gideon said in exasperation as he stood, "That I'll never speak to her again? That my life doesn't depend on hers?"

The elder man rolled his eyes, "You don't know that. It could all be some crazy coincidence that you're going through. What would make her so _special_ – "

"Dammit, Fabian, I'm done!" He growled, slamming his hand down on the table hard, " _Her_ name is Hermione! She brought our sorry arses back from the other side. Does that mean nothing to you? Would you rather still be dead? Or are you angry that a _girl_ saved you when you couldn't do it yourself? A _muggle-born girl_." He pushed himself away from the table in disgust. His voice was low when he spoke again, "I'm thankful that I was able to come back. My soul bonded with hers. _Bonded_ , Fabian. There's no way to undo it."

"You haven't even tried," he scoffed, back pedaling instantly when he saw the look on his twin's face, "But that's fine. I mean, it's not like you chose her – "

"What have you got against her? She's smart and beautiful. She's independent. She's –"

"Young," Fabian finished bitterly, "She's young. Too young. Didn't you hear what Black was spewing when she went back to Grimmauld Place? He'd have your bollocks if you touched her before she turned seventeen. I know you want a family, Gid, but this might not be the way to get it."

Gideon poured himself a glass of Firewhisky, setting the glass back on the table with a bit more force than necessary when he sat back down.

"Hermione and I are _soul bonded_ ," he said slowly, as if speaking to a child, "That means that I _must_ consummate the bond with her eventually. Any children I father will come from her and her alone. If she dies before it's consummated, I die, too. It's not just a simple matter of moving on from her. For the rest of our lives, she's it for me."

Fabian sat and stared at his brother, a dumbfounded expression on his face. He hadn't taken it all in previously, but now that the facts were laid out to him; it was overwhelming to say the least. His brother, his _twin_ , had his future mapped out for him without any say in it. He was stuck with a girl he'd never met before.

Something clicked in his mind suddenly. Looking sideways, he asked, "You don't want to break the bond, do you? You're…happy with this arrangement?"

"I've always wanted a family," Gideon shrugged, a small smile etched on his face, "This sort of takes the guess work out of it, doesn't it? We can go at our own pace and we have to spend time with each other anyway. Why should I not take the time to know my future wife?"

"You're still so young, Gid – "

"I'm twenty-three. Look at Molly! She had Bill when she was – "

"Arthur was older. But that's beside the point. Don't you want a career? We could go back to the Ministry – "

Gideon held up his hand, " _Your_ dream was to be an Auror, Fabian. I followed you because I was good at it and mum wouldn't have let you do it by yourself. Do you think the Ministry is going to welcome you back with open arms? You-Know-Who is in charge practically. It's not a good idea to announce we're back."

"We'll come up with another identity. We can trick them. We're going to Diagon Alley with the kids, we'll gauge who recognizes us – "

"I want a family. A wife, a home. Molly had everything I wanted. I'm not going to jeopardize that. I'll work with the Order."

Fabian was quiet for a moment. "You want to marry her, don't you?"

"I do," he nodded, "We'll get through this war – and survive this time – and I'll put a ring on her finger."

They sat in silence for a little while. Each man was fully grasping the weight of the other's words, trying to better understand.

"What…what if I'm bonded to her, as well?" Fabian asked so quietly that his counterpart nearly missed it.

He seemed to think about it for a few moments before he replied. "Then we'll be a triad. It's not conventional – the last one was centuries ago – but we'd make it work. Hermione…she's logical if anything. She thinks you hate her," he added with a pointed look.

"I don't hate her," the redhead groaned.

"You literally walk out of the room when she walks in."

"I never said I was tactful."

"That's an understatement," Gideon grumbled before he sighed, "Just try, okay? She's going to be in your life no matter what."

* * *

_21 August 1995 – Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

"Gideon leave?" Harry asked, grabbing a cup from the cupboard.

Hermione nodded from her place at the kitchen table. "Just a little ago," she murmured as she took a sip of tea.

"We're going to Diagon Alley to get our supplies tomorrow. You're coming, right? I think all the Weasleys are going. And Sirius." He poured his tea and lingered near the doorway.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Harry?"

"Fabian and Gideon can come, too," he flushed in embarrassment.

"Yes to the latter, no to the former," she replied easily, setting town her teacup.

Harry shrugged, "Up to you, 'Mione. Goodnight."

She watched as she disappeared after she bid him goodnight. She wasn't quite ready to go to bed, even though it was already well past eleven.

Gideon had come over earlier that day and sat with her while she read up on bonds. They learned that an unconsummated bond meant that the bond participants could track each other with ease and they had a slight feel on the other's emotions. Unconsummated bonds had more abilities than consummated ones, but consummated bonds were more fruitful in the long run.

He had told her that he and Fabian had had a talk several weeks prior and that he managed to convince his twin to be nicer to her, but she hadn't seen any improvements. True, he had been slightly less cold to her, but he hadn't gone out of his way to be nice to her, either.

She wasn't sure when she began seeing Gideon as a companion instead of a friend. It was strange. She had always been so self sufficient that she wasn't sure how to include another person in her life and decisions.

Ginny had asked if Gideon had given her any jewelry yet and it only served to confuse her further. They'd only known each other for a couple months for Merlin's sake.

_"How else are you supposed to keep the boy's off you?" Ginny had said._

_Hermione had retorted hotly, "As if that's been a problem so far."_

Was she ready for this responsibility? She had no idea.

* * *

_22 August 1995 – Diagon Alley_

If they were trying to blend in, they were doing a poor job of it. A group of about a dozen people walking down the street was something that simply couldn't be missed.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley led the group, closely followed by Ginny and Fabian, Harry and Ron, Hermione and Gideon, Remus and Padfoot, and then Bill and Fleur trailing behind, still in their courting phase.

Hermione and Gideon would look at each other shyly from time to time, but she was much too nervous to do anything else.

Mrs. Weasley stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts, turning to look at the gaggle assembled behind her.

"Harry, Ron, Fabian, and Arthur will go get the Quidditch supplies," she instructed, not much caring for formalities, "Bill, Fleur, and Ginny will go to Madam Malkin's to pick up everyone's robe orders. Remus, you and Padfoot can go to the Leaky and get a table for when everyone's finished. Gideon and Hermione, you two can get the book orders." She looked around, nodding to herself and smiled. "Meet back at the Leaky when you're finished."

The group disbanded slowly with Padfoot leading the way to the pub.

"C'mon, love," Gideon said, pulling her hand lightly, " Lots of books to be bought."

Hermione couldn't say no to that. Her fingers had intertwined with his unconsciously and she allowed him to lead her to the store. The embarrassment of showing affection in public was shoved away in favour of purchasing books. Thankfully, the book orders for she and Harry – Ron and Ginny were using hand-me-downs – had already been placed and paid for, so the new couple had a bit of extra time to look around.

As was the same for the robes and, in Harry's case, the Quidditch supplies.

Since Ron was serious about the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Harry and Hermione had gone in on getting him a new broom and service kit. It had been Harry's idea, but she had been more than happy to throw in her share of galleons.

"It would've been smarter to mail-order these," Gideon observed as he took the large bag from the clerk and lightened it before shrinking it.

"Then we wouldn't have to come to Diagon Alley," she pointed out as they made their way back to the street. "And I wouldn't be able to go to the Menagerie."

"Menagerie?"

Hermione nodded, not even realizing that she'd taken his hand again. "I need to pick up some more food for my cat."

He smiled, "I used to work here during the summer. So did Fabian. I'm surprised it's still open." He stopped as she dragged him into the store and cocked his head at her, "Cat?"

"I have a half-Kneazle. Crookshanks."

"Oh," he replied, migrating towards the Kneazle kittens, "I like cats."

"I'm surprised he hasn't came to see you when you're at Grimmauld. But, he doesn't really like redheads." She paused, "Ron doesn't like him much."

Gideon grinned at her, "Good thing I like animals, yeah?"

* * *

_24 August 1995 – The Burrow – Ottery St. Catchpole_

"She's leaving, you know?" Fabian said quietly.

"I know," Gideon replied just as quietly.

It was late. The Burrow was asleep and the brothers were drinking Firewhisky in front of the fireplace. Gideon had been spending as much time as possible with Hermione to try and satisfy the bond. They had worked it out that every weekend they would meet in Hogsmeade, otherwise they would get too ill.

"Something bad is going to happen, I just know it," Gideon said darkly, taking a healthy swig of his drink.

His twin looked at him in confusion and asked, "How do you know? What could happen? Dumbledore's running Hogwarts, she'll be safe."

"Like she was last year?" He volleyed back, shaking his head. "She's following Potter's kid around. She's a magnet for danger. Her best friend is the bloody _chosen one_ and she's a muggle-born. She's not safe at Hogwarts or anywhere."

"Then she wouldn't be safe with _you_."

"Fabian – "

"You were right before. The Ministry…they'll know that we're back soon. Officially. They're bound to have questions for us and we're going to have to answer them," he sighed, "She's not safe with you or me for that matter. Dolohov's going to come sniffing again. He's after your little witch, too."

Gideon's heart constricted painfully. He'd die before he let anything happen to Hermione.

"Just…believe that everything will be fine. She's smart, right? She won't put herself in danger. You'll see her every weekend, anyway."

"It's just not the same."

* * *

_1 September 1995 –_ _Kings Cross Station – Platform 9 ¾_

Hermione was both happy and sad to be going back to Hogwarts. She had taken the weekend to go home and spend time with her parents. It had been nice and light-hearted until she had decided to Obliviate them. Her weekend had taken a heart-wrenching turn after she had cleared out her savings account, perfected extensions charms on her bags, and sent her parents to Australia to open a practice.

She had been careful not to let Harry or Ron know about what she had done. A feeling had been nagging her since she awoke at the Burrow, but she had been trying to ignore it. She couldn't risk her parents' safety when she was such a target in this war. She had to protect them at all costs.

"Love?"

She turned back towards Gideon and gave him a small smile.

"Are you all right?" He asked her, eyes filled with concern, "You've been different since you came back. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

She paused before she shook her head. "Everything's find. I'm just a bit distracted with going back."

"I don't buy it," he said bluntly, holding up his hand to stop her indignant reply, "But I'm not going to push you on it. You'll tell me when you're ready."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed a few times as she struggled for words before she settled on a small thank you.

She found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the calm sea that was looking back at her. Children surrounded them and parents rushing to get the rightful people to the train, yet she couldn't be bothered. Everything that seemed to matter was standing right across from her, or, at least, that's what her soul was telling her.

"Ron and I are going to get your trunk on the train, okay, 'Mione?" Harry asked, pulling her from her trance.

Blinking, she nodded, "I'll find you both in a few minutes."

"Just follow the Wackspurts," Ron said, rolling his eyes as he followed Luna towards the train.

"Wackspurts? Don't tell me that's Pandora's daughter," Gideon said, looking after the blonde curiously.

Hermione shrugged, "Her last name's – "

"Lovegood, yeah?" At her nod, he grinned, "Always knew those two would end up together." He shook his head and looked her over once more. "You'll write me?"

"I'll do my best to write you every day."

"And you'll come to Hogsmeade?"

"Otherwise I'll die," she joked, sobering up when he gave her a dark glare. "I was kidding," she mumbled.

Gideon reached out and placed his hand on her cheek. "We haven't consummated the bond yet," he murmured, "I don't want anything to happen to you, Hermione. You mean…so much to me all ready."

"Did we need to? You know…" she trailed off awkwardly.

He chuckled, "It would make things easier, yes. However, I'm not going to bed you to simply make my life easier. Everything will happen at the right time if it's supposed to happen at all."

She relaxed and smiled shyly at him. "I'm going to miss you," she admitted.

Leaning forward, he brushed his lips chastely against hers before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll miss you, too, love. Stay safe for me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 3: Always**

_"I'll be there, 'til the stars don't shine,_

_'Til the heavens burst and words don't rhyme._

_I know when I die, you'll be on my mind,_

_And I'll love you, always."_

_Always – Bon Jovi_

_8 September 1995 – Hogwarts - Gryffindor Tower_

A week away from Gideon was proving to be difficult. Hermione had practically thrown herself into studying to distract herself and it wasn't really helping. Professor Snape had been weaning her off a few of her daily potions and she was also trying to cope with the newfound pain.

When she thought about it, the pain was more of an ache. As if something was missing along the length that Dolohov's curse had left behind. The potions master had mused that it might have something to do with the bond between her and the Prewett twins, but she wasn't sure.

She had been writing Gideon almost nightly with the news of the nonsense happening at Hogwarts. Professor Snape had become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Professor Slughorn had come out of retirement to resume his post as potions master.

It had been difficult to keep track of Harry. Professor Dumbledore had been occupying all of his extra time and most of his nights. It worried her that he hadn't said anything to her or Ron during the past week regarding the nature of the meetings, but she knew he would when he was ready.

Pulling her blanket tighter around her shoulders, she burrowed deeper into the little cocoon she had created in the common room. The fire was roaring in the fireplace, trying to take the chill from her bones. The rain was battering against the windows of the tower and the book in her lap had a dwindling hold on her attention.

It was late, much later than she cared to admit. The common room was empty save for her and the castle had long gone to sleep. She knew that she should be heading to her dorm as well, but she simply couldn't find the willpower to leave her little nest.

The portrait swung open quietly and clicked closed without her seeing anything when she turned around to look. Her brows creased before she rolled her eyes.

"You're not that subtle, you know."

A head of messy black hair seemed to pop out of nowhere and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Didn't think anyone would be awake," Harry mumbled, taking off his cloak and sitting down on the couch next to her. Looking her over, he asked, "You're feeling all right, yeah? You don't need to go to the hospital wing, do you?"

"No, I'm okay," she said quietly, closing her book and curling her knees up to her chest.

"Hogsmeade trip tomorrow," he said conversationally.

She sighed, "If you're trying to fish for information, you might as well ask."

"What's going on with you and Gideon and Fabian? I know you're…bonded, but is it affecting you?" Harry asked bluntly.

It made her realize that she hadn't really let Harry in all that much since what happened at the Ministry. She'd been so busy trying to figure out how her life would be that she hadn't truly explained it to anyone.

"Gideon and I think that we have a soul bond," she said slowly, picking her words carefully. "That means that we…well, it's sort of like being married without the formalities."

"So…Gideon's your husband?"

She shrugged, "Kind of. My magic recognizes him as an extension of myself. The bond with Fabian is more complicated; Professor Snape isn't sure how it's going to effect either of us yet because we're not having any symptoms."

He nodded.

"Quid pro quo?" She asked slyly.

Harry sighed. "You want to know what I've been doing," he guessed. At her nod, he relented, "I've got to get something from Slughorn. A memory. Dumbledore's been trying to prepare me for…everything. Something's wrong with him, I think. I feel like he's trying to rush me into this war, but…"

"It's already here," she said quietly, "You're already a part of it. _We're_ already a part of it. Pay attention to what he's teaching you, Harry."

He groaned, "What about the memory from Slughorn?"

"I'll help you get it. Shouldn't take too long to convince him."

* * *

_9 September 1995 – Hogsmeade Village_

"You look peaky."

" _You_ sound like your sister."

They had clashed together in a flurry of robes and limbs and Hermione hadn't wanted to let go. Gideon was warm and safe and he reminded her of home.

They had gone to the Three Broomsticks for a glass of Butterbeer and had taken a booth as they waited for the rest of their party.

They were sitting so close together that their thighs were touching and it gave her butterflies. She'd only ever kissed Viktor a handful of times, so her experience with men was limited. It's not like she was looking to expand it right away, either, but she had to admit that it would be nice to not have ill effects from the bond.

She had read earlier that week that an unconsummated bond could lead to the death of both parties affected by the bond if left unconsummated for too long – not to mention if one dies, so does the other.

It was frightening to think that Gideon's life – and possibly Fabian's – would be tied to her until the deed was done.

"I have to make sure that you're taking care of yourself," he said gently, pressing a soft kiss to her temple, "Can't have you wasting away in that cold castle, love."

"I won't waste away," she mumbled, "Have you heard from the Ministry? Ron said that his father received an inquiry at work."

He fidgeted for a moment.

"Gideon – "

"Nothing's wrong," he assured her first, his blue eyes flickering over her face, "It's more of a matter of me and Fabe getting a story together that checks out. Fudge is blatantly refusing to admit that a group of students made their way into the Department of Mysteries, but Dolohov _was_ left behind. He's apparently awaiting trial, but we don't want him to bring you into it."

She cocked her head at him. "What do you mean?" She asked, a bit more indignantly than she meant.

"We don't want Dolohov bringing any attention to you. We're trying to avoid it at all costs," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I know you haven't warmed up to Fabian yet, but he doesn't want to make you a target."

"What are you going to tell the Ministry?"

"Something about the veil and the prophecies being broken. Something vague."

Her fingers tugged at the hem of her jumper and she murmured, "You're trying to protect me."

Gideon stilled her hands and held them tightly. "I'll keep you safe, Hermione," he vowed, "Nothing will happen to you."

She had never wanted to believe something as much as she wanted to believe that, but something deep down told her that she shouldn't get her hopes up.

There was a war. No one was safe.

* * *

_19 September 1995 – Hogwarts – Gryffindor Tower_

"Hermione, owl for you," Lavender called, rousing the little witch from her slumber.

Whiskey eyes opened and she blinked against the harsh light that flooded her dorm. She thanked her roommate for waking her, not noticing she had already left. Flinging the covers off of her, she padded over to the window and unlatched it, letting the owl inside.

A large package was dropped inside – directly on her foot – and she bit back a yelp of pain as she hopped around.

"Bugger!" She hissed, trying not to frighten the bird.

The owl simply blinked at her before it hooted and flew out the window once more.

Latching the window once more, she picked up the package and sat on her bed. The box was larger than she expected and a small envelope was stuck to the front. Taking it off, she opened it and smiled as she read.

_Hermione,_

_Happy birthday, love! I know that we celebrated in Hogsmeade, but it's not the same as sharing the day with you. I hope you find your gifts useful; they were quite difficult to track down. Enjoy your birthday, love. I'll see you soon._

_All my love,_

_Fabian._

_P.S. The owl is Fabian's. I hope he's not too much of a bastard._

Shaking her head, she unwrapped the box, her grin growing when she saw her gifts were rare books about bonds.

Maybe he did understand her.

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with birthday congratulations and small gifts.

Harry and Ron had given her even more books about obscure subjects while Hagrid had given her a rock cake and a handmade card. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had sent her a basket with homemade sweets and Fred and George had sent her their latest line of creations that she was sure to pass along with first years.

She had a good birthday all in all.

"You've been quiet," Harry observed, bumping her shoulder as they sat in the common room.

"Just enjoying the silence," she replied, fiddling with the blanket covering her lap. "It's not often that I have a moment without Ron eating something noisy near me."

He chuckled in agreement, nearly feeling bad that their counterpart had gotten detention. He sobered after a moment and looked at her curiously. "Your parents didn't send you anything."

"They're probably busy," she defended instantly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "They _always_ have time for you. Spill it, 'Mione."

"Harry – "

"I've told you everything that's happening with Dumbledore," he pointed out, cutting her off, "Now, what's going on with your parents?"

"I Obliviated them," she blurted, instantly mortified with her outburst.

His eyes widened almost comically as he started, "Hermione – "

"I didn't have a choice!" She whisper-yelled. "They're in danger as long as they're associated with me. They'll be safe now." Her voice cracked at the end, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Harry wasted no time pulling her into his arms and allowing her to cry. His mind was reeling with the knowledge of what she had done for _him_. Swallowing thickly, he tried, "You didn't have to – "

"You're my best friend, Harry," she sniffed against his jumper, "I go where you go, so does Ron – "

"And what about Gideon?" He asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

She hiccupped, "I'm going to leave him behind. I have to. We've got a war to win."

* * *

_8 October 1995 – Hogwarts – Room of Requirement_

"You want me to do _what_?" Harry asked incredulously.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Just do it, Harry. It's the best chance you have. And it's the only plan we've got."

Hermione held out a little phial filled with golden potion, shaking it a bit when the dark-haired boy looked at her skeptically. "You're wasting time," she sing-songed.

Groaning, he snatched the potion from her, downing it in one gulp. He shuddered lightly and looked at her questioningly.

"Just go talk to Professor Slughorn. Get the memory."

* * *

_9 October 1995 – The Ministry of Magic_

Having the entirety of the Wizengamot staring at you was a lot more unnerving than Gideon could have ever imagined.

"I thought you said that this was going to be bloody easy," he hissed at his twin, trying not to show his discomfort.

Fabian volleyed back, "I didn't expect so many of them!"

"Gentlemen, you were called here to go over the circumstances of your…return," Minister Fudge finished a bit awkwardly. He looked around at his peers before he continued, "Messrs. Fabian and Gideon Prewett were declared dead on the twenty-second of February, year 1981. Many years have passed, yet here they are as if no time has passed."

"This is most irregular," Amelia Boned said after a stretch of silence, "However, both men have been examined by our best healers and neither have any sort of Dark Magic residue. This seems to be an anomaly, Minister."

Minister Fudge peered down at the twins, a blank look on his face as if he wasn't sure what steps to take now.

"And what, pray tell, were they doing in the Ministry? If I remember correctly, they were slaughtered near the woods in Ottery St. Catchpole."

Lucius Malfoy's voice rang out through the courtroom as he stood from his seat next to the Minister. His blond hair was pulled back and his robes were the darkest black Gideon had ever seen. His snakehead cane was on display, almost daring anyone to say anything to contradict him.

"Their place of death means nothing," Mrs. Bones said, glaring at the blond, "This is a matter that's never happened before. Antonin Dolohov was injured while in the Department of Mysteries. The Unspeakables have deduced that it had something to do with Mr. Dolohov's wand breaking, however more research is being done."

Malfoy scoffed, "They should be kept under observation at the very least. Their threat has not been determined – "

"With all due respect, Minister, my brother and I just want to go back to living our lives," Fabian said, ignoring the haughty Slytherin. He walked forward a bit, giving Mrs. Bones a dazzling smile. "We've lost so much of our lives already and we've been fine since we came back."

Minister Fudge clicked his tongue. "Mr. Prewett, you have to understand the predicament that this is causing the Ministry. Two wizards have come back from the dead. Families that have lost loved ones are wondering why they can't bring back the dead as well."

"We were twenty-three years old when we were murdered by Death Eaters outside of our sister's home," Gideon spoke up, speaking directly to the Minister, "We lost fourteen years of our life. Why should we lose any more?"

"I think we've heard all we need to, gentlemen," Minister Fudge said, holding up his hand to stop Malfoy's protests. "All in favour of granting Fabian and Gideon Prewett their freedom to continue to live as they have in the wizarding world, raise your hand."

Almost all the members of the Wizengamot raised their hands and he nodded to himself.

"Welcome back, gentlemen."

* * *

_21 October 1995 – Hogwarts – Library_

"Horcruxes," Harry said in a quiet voice, setting a book down on the table.

Sensing his urgency, Hermione threw up a silencing spell while Ron leaned forward on his elbows, his face screwed up in discomfort.

"I don't think that's something that we should talk about in front of 'Mione – "

Harry shook his head, "No, Ron. A _horcrux_. It's – "

"An object that someone can put part of their soul into," Hermione said slowly, before her eyes snapped to emerald, "This is what he's been doing? This is why we can't get rid of him?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore said – "

"Can you explain what's happening?" Ron cut in, his head turning between them, "I'm not exactly sharp on this."

Hermione instantly went into teaching mode. "A horcrux is an object of the maker's choosing that contains a part of their soul. They're used to prevent death from keeping a hold on them. As long as part of their soul remains in the realm of living, they have an anchor back."

The redhead scratched his head. "But how do they do it? Not like you can just rip a part of your soul out, can you?"

"Murder," Harry said darkly, "Murder tears your soul apart. It's…the evilest thing you can do."

"How are we supposed to find them? They can be anything, yeah?" Ron looked at Hermione for confirmation and groaned when she nodded.

"Dumbledore destroyed one, Riddle's diary was another," he shrugged, "He thinks there's at least three more."

Ron snorted, "And what happens when we find them? Can we kill him?"

"Essentially, yes," she replied.

They sat in silence for a little bit longer, trying to truly grasp the weight of their next task. Hunting horcruxes wouldn't be easy, especially when they were going in blind.

"We have to leave Hogwarts," Hermione said quietly, meeting the gaze of the best friend.

Harry nodded, "As soon as possible without suspicion."

"Christmas hols is the only thing coming up. We can spend a week at the Burrow to get ready and then leave," Ron suggested, "We just won't say anything to my parents."

"We'd have almost a two week head start before anyone notices we're gone."

"It's a good plan," Hermione agreed, "I can start brewing potions and get supplies together. The sooner, the better."

"So, it's settled," Harry said, his gaze going from amber to ocean, "When we leave for Christmas, we're not coming back."

* * *

_2 December 1995 – Hogsmeade Village_

"Me and Fabe got a flat," Gideon said, swinging their entwined hands in excitement, "I've asked Molly if she'd mind that you spend a few days with me before Christmas."

"And what did she say?"

He grinned, "She said that it was up to you."

It was cold in Hogsmeade. Snow had blanketed the ground and almost all the students had already gone back to the castle.

Hermione had been so busy with brewing and researching that she had simply wanted to get out for a day without any mention of horcruxes. Gideon was serving to be a good distraction and she was more than happy to skive off her responsibilities to spend time with him.

"Don't leave me hanging," he pleaded, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth, "I'll kick Fabian out and we'll have the whole place to ourselves."

She gasped in mock astonishment, "Gideon Prewett, are you trying to compromise my virtue?"

He did his best impression of a fish out of water as he struggled to come up with a reply.

"I'm only joking," she giggled, nudging his ribs with her elbow.

He cleared his throat, his voice just above a whisper, "You're virtue is – "

"Completely safe until _I_ choose otherwise."

"Hermione – "

"If you honestly think that _you're_ going to decide when we have sex, you're mistaken," she said, gazing into the window at Honeydukes, "Women make the decision, men are just along for the ride."

Gideon gave her a lopsided grin, "And what of _my_ virtue, Miss Granger?"

She snorted, "You lost that in a broom closet with Marlene McKinnon after Gryffindor won the House Cup."

* * *

_18 December 1995 – Hogwarts – Gryffindor Tower_

The plan was almost completely thought out until Ron had to point something out.

Their bags were packed, potions brewed, supplies gathered, and wands ready. Hermione had decided that she and Gideon had to consummate the bond before she left and that left her nervous, but she couldn't risk his life while risking hers.

"How're we supposed to do magic?"

The million galleon question.

She hadn't thought about that. While she was physically of age and no longer had the trace, that wasn't true for her friends. Harry and Ron were only fifteen and while Ron only had a few months until his birthday, Harry had seven – and they'd still be a year behind.

Harry looked at her worriedly. "Should we change our plans? Wait until we're seventeen?"

"It would just be wasting time," she disagreed. How could she have overlooked something so crucial?

"Maybe an aging potion?" The redhead suggested.

She worried her bottom lip. "It would have to be Ministry-grade, not one from our textbooks. I'll have to do research – "

"The train leaves in a few hours."

Her amber eyes flashed. "I'll be quick then."

* * *

Hermione's hand was poised to knock on the ominous black door when it swung open and the man she was seeking nearly knocked her over.

"Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked, sneering down at her in confusion. His expression changed to one of concern when he noticed how pale she was. "Miss Granger, are you all right?"

Her eyes darted back and forth in the hallway before she quietly said, "Professor Snape, may I speak with you?"

The tall man regarded her carefully before he moved to the side and allowed her passage into his private quarters. She scurried inside, only briefly paying attention to the green on black décor and the book-lined walls.

"I assume that this is not a social call?" He joked dryly, watching her wearily after he closed the door.

She began pacing and words began bubbling out of her before she could stop herself. "I didn't know who else to go to," she babbled, wringing her hands, "I can't trust anyone with this, but I can't do it on my own." Her doe eyes met his and she sighed. "I need an aging potion that can dupe the trace."

He stilled completely and gave her a sharp look, "Miss Granger – "

"Professor Snape, I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't completely necessary," she said by way of explanation. "Please," she added pitifully.

It almost seemed like they had reached an impasse. His dark eyes were boring into her and she could practically see the moment that he decided to help her.

"It won't be ready for a few days," he finally said, "When do you need it?"

"Within the week," she answered readily.

Professor Snape nodded once. "I'll owl it to you. It will mask the trace until you're ready to break it."

* * *

_19 December 1995 – The Burrow – Ottery St. Catchpole_

For once, an afternoon at the Burrow was quiet. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to Grimmauld Place while she, Harry, Ron, and Ginny lounged about the house. It was odd not telling the youngest Weasley about their plan, but they'd all agreed that the less people that knew, the better.

"We're leaving on the twenty-fifth," Harry said quietly when Ginny went looking for food in the kitchen.

Ron whined, "How in Merlin's saggy y-fronts are we supposed to leave _on_ Christmas?"

Hermione smiled, "We'll say that we're visiting my parents for a couple days and they won't be the wiser."

"Her parents are on holiday," the dark-haired boy explained when he received an odd look.

"But what're your parents going to think when they don't see you all holiday?" Ron asked, his brows creasing.

She shrugged dismissively, "I've already exchanged gifts with them. They won't think anything."

He grinned and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "We're really doing this, aren't we?"

"We don't have much of a choice," Harry replied, "It's either this or we're sitting ducks."

"You've been keeping a dream journal, right," she double-checked.

Harry had been utter shite at Occlumency and she figured if he wrote everything down he could remember about his 'dreams', they might be one step closer to finding out what the next horcrux was.

They had come to a consensus that Nagini had to be one given how closely Lord Voldemort guarded her. The diary had long since been destroyed and Professor Dumbledore had destroyed the ring, or, at least, that's what she had been told.

"Yeah, but it's not much to go on. I just keep dreaming about a cave…Dumbledore said something about a necklace – "

"You-Know-Who has a thing for jewelry, doesn't he?" Ron scoffed, "A ring, a necklace. What's next? A bloody tiara?"

"Ron – "

"The bloke _did_ keep a diary…"

"Enough!" Hermione hissed quietly, "Harry, try to remember all you can about the cave. It might be important."

"I don't want to think about the cave – "

"All we had was beans and toast," Ginny announced as she walked back into the room, balancing a tray. "So, I made tea, too. Mum'll fix us up when she gets back."

Ron looked at the tray of food adoringly. "Merlin, I'm starving."

"We just had breakfast – "

"And?"

* * *

"You're going to my uncles' tomorrow, yeah?"

Hermione stared up at the ceiling of Ginny's room, doing a mental checklist to make sure everything was ready to go.

"Hermione?"

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she replied, "Hmm? Oh, yes. Gideon's coming to get me tomorrow."

"It's weird to think that you're going to be my aunt."

The petite witch scrunched her nose up. She hadn't thought about it like that. "It _is_ sort of weird," she admitted, "You don't have to call me 'Aunt Hermione'."

"I didn't plan on it!" The redhead bubbled, causing them both to break out in a fit of giggles.

"You're still my best friend, you know," Ginny said softly after they both had settled down.

Hermione smiled, "You're mine, too, Gin."

* * *

_20 December 1995 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

Hermione peered around the flat with interest. It was mostly plain with necessities thrown in. It had three bedrooms from what she could tell and the kitchen had a small, attached dining room. The kettle was on the stove with teacups set out beside it.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Gideon asked nervously, watching his intended's perusal of his home.

She shook her head, "It's fine, just bare. I expected it to be more…cluttered, maybe?"

"Why?"

"The Burrow – "

"Had nine people living in it for quite awhile," he finished, making his way into the kitchen. He began fixing the tea as he continued, "Me and Fabe have lived together before. We hadn't really accumulated that much stuff; we were only twenty-three. Between the Ministry and the Order, we didn't really have enough time to settle in."

She paused, "This is you flat from before you died?"

"Molls never wanted to clean it out and the landlord didn't pay much attention," he shrugged, meeting her in the living room and handing her a cup of tea, "Moved right back in, cleaned it up, and now here we are."

Hermione hummed in acknowledgement, taking a seat on the couch and sipping her tea delicately. She could hear people below making their way to Diagon Alley and she smiled to herself. It truly was a good location despite sharing a border with Knockturn Alley.

"What about Fabian?" She hedged, noting the lack of redheads in the flat.

"He'll be back in the morning," he replied, "Order stuff with Dumbledore, I believe."

She mumbled, "He just doesn't want to be around me."

Gideon sighed and set his cup down on the table, turning to look at her fully. "It'll get better, love. He's trying to reestablish himself without being an Auror," he said, taking her hand and squeezing gently, "Merlin knows we don't need a paycheck for our bank account, but he's always been a bloke that needs something to keep him busy."

They both sat in silence, finishing their tea before Hermione stood up. Getting her overnight bag, she made her way towards the bedrooms.

"I set you up in the room next to mine," he said behind her as he got up, "Last door on the left."

There were two rooms next to each other on the left side and she steeled herself as she opened the first door.

"Hermione – "

"We're…together, yes?" She asked, walking into his room and placing her bag on his bed.

"Yes, but – "

"You'd rather have me sleep alone in a strange place?" She guilted him, giving him her best doe eyes.

He scoffed, "You're a grown witch. You'll be fine in your own bed."

"And I'm a grown witch that will be _fine_ in your bed, too," she flirted back shamelessly. Mentally, she was mortified at her forwardness, but she had to consummate the bond. She could see him fighting with himself and she nearly crowed with victory when she saw him relent.

"Nothing happens, though," he said clearly, laying the ground rules. "You're only sixteen. I'm not going to Azkaban for touching an underage witch."

"I'm physically seventeen," she pointed out as she unpacked her bag. She smiled slyly when confusion crossed his face, "I had a time turner in third year so I could take all my classes. It added a year to my age. The trace dropped off of me months ago."

Gideon thought about it for a moment and a smile began creeping onto his mouth. "No Azkaban, then?" He verified.

She sent the last of her clothes to his dresser and smiled back at him. "No Azkaban," she confirmed.

Hermione didn't even get a chance to squeal in surprise when he tackled her onto the bed.

* * *

"You coming, love?" Gideon's voice drifted through the bathroom door.

Hermione tugged at the hem of her sleep shorts, suddenly nervous. It was utterly ridiculous. All of the Weasleys had seen her in her sleep attire, yet knowing that she was going to be sleeping with a man that she'd soon be having sex with was nerve wracking.

She huffed at her reflection. She was wearing an old Bulgarian Quidditch jersey from Viktor and black shorts so short she felt that they were practically knickers. Her hair was hanging in ringlets and her face was clean of makeup, but she still didn't feel beautiful enough to share a bed with someone as – what she considered – attractive as Gideon.

This was as good as I was going to get.

Gathering up her Gryffindor courage, she opened the door and made her way over to the bed. Her eyes were on the floor, pointedly avoiding her bedmate. Throwing back the covers, she slithered inside the bed, automatically sliding over to the warmth that was Gideon.

His arms wrapped around her petite body instantly, holding her close as she burrowed against him.

"You're so warm," she said against his chest, just noticing that it was bare, She smiled, "And _you_ wanted me to sleep alone."

He kissed the top of her head and she could hear the smile in his voice when he replied. "You know warming charms."

She tilted her face up to his and mumbled, "Not the same."

Gideon wasted no time capturing her lips with his. Large hands grabbed her hips and he hauled her on top of him. His mouth swallowed her gasp of surprise and she sank into the kiss.

His hands ran all over her body, only serving to excite her further. When he cupped her bum, she ground herself against him in desperate need of friction to relieve the ache that his kiss had restarted.

"Hermione," he groaned, kissing along her jaw line.

Their snogging session earlier that day had lit a fire inside of her that she wasn't used to feeling. She rocked against his growing erection, whimpering when she felt it brush her swollen clit. Her pace increased, her mouth trailing down to the place where his neck and shoulder met, her teeth sinking in as she tried to chase her orgasm.

"Hermione, love," he panted, trying to restrict her movement. "Fuck! Hermione – "

"Gideon, please," she moaned pitifully, wiggling impatiently in his hold, "Please, I – "

Her response was cut off as he flipped her onto her back and settled beside her, his left hand holding her hip from under her. His right hand slid against her flat abdomen and into her knickers, cupping her sensitive sex.

Hermione's eyes widened dramatically and he soothed her, causing her to fidget even more.

"It'll feel good, I promise," he whispered, stroking her little bud in earnest. He studied her face as she huffed little breaths of pleasure. Her whiskey eyes were shut tight, a pink tinge in her cheeks as sweat beaded along her hairline. Her flesh was slippery against his fingers and he flicked her little clit quickly before he slid a finger deep inside her and curled it upwards.

Her mouth dropped open as her back arched and she let out a breathy, " _Oh_."

Gideon gritted his teeth at how tight she fluttered around him, He longed to sink himself deep inside her and never leave. He circled her small entrance until her body relaxed, placing soft kisses along her neck before he pulled his hand from his knickers and sucked his fingers clean.

She tasted so sweet that it had him salivating for more. He had to stop himself from forcing her supple thighs apart with his shoulders and licking her dry.

"Mmm," she moaned in contentment, trying to snuggle closer to him.

He chuckled, "Feel better, love?"

She nodded and cracked her eyes open. "Do you want me to – "

"Let's get some sleep," he suggested, willing his erection away.

Hermione's brows creased for a moment before she relented. He pulled the covers around them and turned off the lights with a wave of his hand.

"Goodnight," she yawned, curling back against his chest.

He kissed her forehead and murmured, "Goodnight, my love."

* * *

_21 December 1995 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

Sunlight filtered through the window, landing on the bed and awakening the little witch that was still fast asleep.

Sleepily, she opened her eyes, reaching out for her bedmate and coming up empty. Frowning, she stretched and got out of bed, pulling down her sleep shorts a bit.

Her feet hit the floor with a dull thud and she made her way into the living room, smiling to herself when she saw Gideon standing in front of the stove with the kettle. Idly, she noticed that he was dressed in robes already and she snuck up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

She placed a kiss on his spine. "Thank you for last night," she murmured, her cheeks turning pink as she thought about how well he touched her body.

He stiffened beneath her and she tried to tramp down on the feeling of hurt that blossomed in her chest.

The sound of the front door opening caused her to jump away from him. Or, at least, she tried to. She actually ended up tripping over her own limbs and landing on her bum in the centre of the kitchen.

"Fabe, I picked up bagels from Diagon Alley. Is Hermione – " he cut off abruptly, noticing his girl on the floor.

Fabian turned around from his place at the stove and smirked down at her. "Yeah, she's awake," he said smugly, answering his twin's unfinished question.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione groaned, curling her knees up to her chest and hiding her face in embarrassment.

* * *

_21 December 1995 – Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

"They're planning something," Remus said quietly, watching Harry and Ron disappear upstairs.

The boys had been acting odd since they came back from Hogwarts and Moony didn't like it one bit.

Sirius rolled his eyes, passing his tumbler of Firewhisky back and forth between his hands. "And what do you think they're planning?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you about it," he snarked, "Albus has been more distracted, too. Have you noticed?"

At the last Order meeting, Albus had been less involved to say the least. He had been content to let the others take control of the meeting and it was worrisome.

"He's old – "

Remus shook his head. "It's something more," he urged, "Keep an eye on Harry."

* * *

_21 December 1995 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

"You that good in bed?"

Gideon started violently, nearly dropping his glass of Firewhisky at his brother's question. Swallowing a mouthful of burning liquid, he gave Fabian a bewildered look and asked, "Beg pardon?"

Fabian chuckled, taking a swig from his own glass. "She thanked me for last night before you walked in this morning. Thought I was you, I'd bet. Wrapped her arms around my waist like she owned me."

"That's why she was on the floor?"

"Jumped off of me like she was Crucio'd," he smirked. "You must've treated her good."

"She's just so bloody responsive," Gideon said, scrubbing his free hand over his face. It was hard to believe that he had her underneath him squirming in pleasure just the night before.

His twin leaned back in his seat. "She as tight as she looks? Oh, don't give me that look! We used to compare girls all the time."

"Hermione isn't just any girl, though," he argued as he shook his head, "This is the girl I'm going to marry. I…I don't want to share those intimate moments. I'm sorry – "

"Yeah, yeah," Fabian said, waving off his brother's apologies. He winked, "She must have a really tight cunt for you to be this quiet."

Gideon rolled his eyes. He wondered when his little witch would be done with her bath. He longed to be in there with her, but he still had to respect her privacy. The worry that she'd want to wait to have sex until they were married had flown out the window as soon as they'd had that conversation in Hogsmeade.

He agreed, though; it truly was _her_ choice when they had sex. He wasn't going to pressure her into anything that she wasn't ready for. When she had let him touch her last night, he had almost come in his pajamas like a preteen. He'd never felt like that with a girl before. It probably didn't help that he hadn't had an orgasm in fourteen years, either.

"You love her, don't you?"

It was a question that he'd been asking himself for the past week. Hermione was literally the center of his life. He thought about how everything he did would impact her before he did it. He wanted to make the world a better place for her, a _safer_ place.

"I think I do," Gideon whispered mostly to himself, "I think I do."

* * *

_22 December 1995 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

A pecking at the window caught Hermione's attention and she padded over to the window, allowing the dark raven to fly inside.

"I've got bacon for you, Raucous," she entreated Professor Snape's familiar. "Can I take the package off your leg?"

The bird stared at her haughtily before he stuck out his leg begrudgingly. She hastily untied the package and handed him a piece of bacon before he was on his way.

After closing the window, she unraveled the note.

_Finite Agemus_.

It was written in the potions master's distinctive scrawl and she knew it must be the aging potions.

She summoned her travel bag from Gideon's room and placed a cushioning charm on the box of phials before putting them inside.

"Something important?" Fabian asked from the doorway, causing her to jump.

She vanished her bad and plastered a smile on her face. "Not too important, no."

He regarded her carefully, trying to read her body language. It was obvious that she was being defensive and she was trying to hide whatever was sent to her, but he couldn't exactly call her on it.

"You're hiding something."

Well, maybe he could.

"It's nothing to be concerned about," she insisted immediately, "Just a Christmas present."

The redhead narrowed his eyes at the little witch. "You're too smart for your own good."

"Are you ready, love?" Gideon asked, peering into the living room around his brother. "Is…everything okay?"

Hermione instantly gave him a smile. "Of course. Ready to go to the Burrow?"

* * *

"Have you slept together yet?"

"Ginny!"

"What?" The redhead asked innocently, "He better be giving you a ring if you have already. It's bad etiquette to sleep with a girl if you have no intention of marrying her."

Hermione sighed, "If every teenage boy had to marry every girl he slept with, polygamy would be legal."

"Polygamy?"

"A man with many wives," she explained.

Dinner hadn't been nearly as awkward as she thought it would be. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley treated her how they always had and it had just been the eight of them. It was sort of a pre-holiday dinner since she, Harry, and Ron wouldn't be there.

"Mum keeps saying that he's waiting too long," Ginny prattled on as she organised her closet for the eighth time. "She and dad were engaged when she was in sixth year. Practically had Bill right after she graduated."

The brunette laughed, "I'm not looking to have kids that quickly. I want to wait until the end of the war to start with. And marriage. I want to make sure that I'll live to see it."

"This just got a lot heavier than I intended," the redhead huffed, looking over her shoulder at the little witch, "The war is inevitable. People _are_ going to die. We just have to fight the best we can and – "

"Hope for the best?" She finished sourly.

"Live our lives."

* * *

Hermione was nervous. She figured that the sooner she got it over with, the easier it would be. She had already cast the contraceptive charm – twice to be safe – and she was just in knickers and a t-shirt. Her long hair was twisted up on top of her head and her bottom lip was almost red from biting it.

The sheets were smooth against her skin and she was waiting for Gideon to be done with his shower. She hadn't exactly planned to jump him tonight, but it seemed to work out given her conversation with Ginny at the Burrow.

She knew the mechanics of sex, but it was just textbook knowledge. She experienced her first orgasm by his hand, the sex should be phenomenal – at least that's what the girls in her dorm would claim. Apparently, orgasms were almost fabled for girls among teenagers. If a girl could find a boy that could make her orgasm, she never let him go.

"You all right, love?" Gideon asked, a towel slung low on his waist as he walked into his bedroom. His red hair was plastered wetly to his neck and his chest glistened.

She swallowed thickly, a blush rising to her cheeks. "I'm fine," she said, her amber eyes seeking the bedspread instead, "Good shower?"

"Would've been better with you."

She clenched her thighs together to stem the burgeoning ache that had begun in her core. Biting her lip, she whispered, "Come here."

He sauntered over to her, barely keeping his towel on. She flung back the covers and got up on her knees, swooning when Gideon wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her until she could feel a puddle in her knickers. Her arms wound themselves around his neck and held him closer, willing the towel to drop to the floor.

"I need you closer," she mumbled, ripping off her shirt and tossing it across the room. A gasp escaped her mouth when her nipples rubbed against his chest.

"Merlin, Hermione," he groaned, cupping her bum and hauling her up along his body. Her lithe legs wrapped around his waist and she felt him unknot the towel and suddenly there was only the thin cotton of her knickers between them.

"I want you," she whispered against the shell of his ear before her tongue grazed it. Her lips trailed down his throat and she felt more than heard a growl at her words.

It didn't take him long to toss her on the bed and settle down on top of her, his body cradled by her supple thighs. Gideon looked down at her in awe; she was a goddess waiting to be claimed and he felt an intense wave of male pride knowing that he would be her first.

He cupped her cheek in his hand, gazing deep into her whiskey depths. "You are so beautiful."

"Then take me," she said coquettishly, smiling slyly up at him. "I'm yours."

His cock nudged her folds and she arched into it, loving how it felt. He lined himself up with her entrance after coating himself in the slickness she had produced for him. He grimaced when he said, "This will hurt a bit – "

"Gideon, please."

Gritting his teeth, he pushed into the perfection that was his soul bond. She wrapped around him like a velvet fist and he had to catch himself from simply taking her as he wanted to. He pushed through her barrier and held her tight as she tensed when he was fully seated inside her.

His lips captured hers, trying to distract her from the ache in her pelvis. Their tongues and teeth clashed, both trying to devour each other. She thrust her hips against his, eager for him to move and he obliged eagerly. He moved inside of her, carefully sheathing himself each time and fighting off his own end as he saw her beginning to climb.

The pad of his thumb easily found her little bud and he rubbed it in earnest.

"Fuck!" She yelled, throwing her head back as he used her body for his pleasure.

"Come on, love," he panted, kissing the hollow beneath her ear as he bottomed out inside her, "Let me hear you."

"Silencing spell," she rasped out, ever mindful of their flat mate.

His chuckle turned into a groan as her cunt fluttered deliciously around him. "Not this time. I'm _not_ pulling out just for that."

Hermione was going to argue, but a particularly well-aimed thrust had her eyes rolling back in her head. The ache was gone and in its place was raw need. She _needed_ to be as close to Gideon as she could possibly be. Her hands went to his buttocks and her nails dug in, urging him deeper inside her. His response was to give her clit a little pinch that had her flying off the edge.

" _Gideon_!" She screamed, her orgasm washing over her like a tidal wave. Every nerve ending in her body was alive. Her magical core pulsed with pleasure as she felt him force himself as deep as he could and fill her with come.

Their cores were melding together and cementing the bond while their orgasms seemed to last so long that they almost passed out.

It wasn't until quite a bit later that he was finally able to move off of her and pull her onto his chest. His hand stroked her damp curls and he was still out of breath.

"Are you all right, love?" He asked, kissing the top of her head. She nodded and shifted on top of him, grimacing when she felt his come drip out of her. He chuckled, "Don't worry about it. We'll clean up in the morning."

Mentally shrugging, she decided to just get comfortable on him. She listened to the sound of his breathing until she was lulled to sleep.

* * *

_23 December 1995 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

The first thing she noticed was how stiff she was. The second was how comfortable she was. It was as if she was wrapped in the warmest, softest duvet and she never wanted to leave. She felt kisses being pressed against her spine and she smiled against her pillow.

"Good morning," Gideon huskily said from behind her, squeezing her slightly.

She turned in his hold, biting back a groan of pain, but he had already seen it flit across his face.

"Sore?" He asked with a somewhat self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Don't look so smug," she moaned, smacking his chest halfheartedly. Her lips pressed against his sweetly and she was content in their little bubble of happiness. She didn't ever want to leave.

A knock on his bedroom door was enough to make her duck her head under the covers, but the door bursting open made her squeal in surprise.

"Fabian!"

"Oh, it's nothing I haven't seen before," the redhead said, waving his hand dismissively to the little witch's objections. "Gid, Molls wants you to owl her later with what we're bringing for Christmas dinner."

Gideon sighed and stared up at the ceiling. His annoyance with his twin had reached astronomical levels. "Fabian, get the fuck out, please."

"Well, the letter to Molly isn't going to write itself – "

"Get out!" Hermione snarled, springing up from the bed with the covers wrapped around her bare chest. Her curls were wild around her face, sparking with magic at being interrupted.

"I didn't realize you had company, Gid," Fabian said, his eyes sparkling with amusement. He shrugged before spreading his arms open and grinning. "Far be it from me to interrupt – "

"GET OUT!" She screamed, practically the entire room shaking as Fabian was pushed out and the door slammed shut before she collapsed back on to the bed. She could feel her magic thrumming in her veins. It was like she was connected to Gideon, pulling off of his power when she needed it.

"Shite, Hermione," he said, sitting up and looking down at her. "That wasn't accidental magic. Was that the bond?"

She swung her arm up and pulled him back down so she could lie on top of him. Her mind and magical core were exhausted from the expense of power and she just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Love – "

"Talk later, sleep now," she mumbled, "Tired."

Gideon could deny her nothing and allowed her to cuddle close, wrapping the blanket back around them and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

_24 December 1995 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

"Are you sure you have to go?" Gideon asked again, brushing his hand against her cheek and staring into her whiskey coloured eyes.

It was a conversation that they'd had many times over the past week. He couldn't understand why her parents simply couldn't come to the Burrow or why Ron and Harry had to go with her.

"I haven't seen my parents since the summer," she shrugged before kissing his palm, "Besides, I miss them."

"But _I_ miss you."

Hermione laughed, "I'm right here. You'll see me before you even know it."

She had practiced that lie in her head more times than she had cared to admit, but it was never any easier. She was proud of herself for not giving away the lie and disgusted with lying.

"Come back to me, love," he whispered against her lips.

She swallowed noisily, "Always."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 4: Patience**

_"If I can't have you right now, I'll wait, dear._

_Sometimes I get so tense but I can't speed up the time."_

_Patience – Guns 'N' Roses_

_8 January 1996 – The Burrow – Ottery St. Catchpole_

"Gideon, please calm down."

Pacing. Pacing. Pacing.

Worry was gnawing at his gut and his mind was frantic. She was supposed to be back at school by now. She was supposed to have written him. She was supposed to do a lot of things.

But she was gone.

"Gideon – "

"Where is she, Molly? Where's your son? What about the Potter boy?" The redhead in question asked sharply, coming to a stop in front of his sister. He hazily noticed that her cheeks were wet with tears, but it didn't distract him from the fact that his girl was nowhere to be found.

It was the first day of term back at Hogwarts and Gideon had been dreading it simply because he'd be without her, but reality had proved to be far worse.

When the trio hadn't arrived at the Burrow the week after Christmas, warning bells had gone off. When they weren't on the platform to board the train, worry only grew. But after receiving an owl from Minerva alerting the occupants of the Burrow that all three of them had missed classes, Gideon lost it.

He was known to be the calm twin, the one with a cool head in chaos. It was about time for him to break the mould.

He soul bond was missing.

The woman that brought him back to life, that shared his bed, that he wanted to _marry_ , was missing without a trace.

"I need to find her," he muttered mostly to himself. His hand clenched his wand reflexively, practically itching for someone to curse.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Remus asked, his eyes morphing between gold and green unstably.

"We? There is no _we_ ," Gideon snapped, " _I_ will find my girl and that's the end of it."

Sirius placed his hand on the werewolf's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "We can all contribute, Prewett. That's my godson out there."

It was quite a group that was gathered. The pair of Marauders, the twins, and their sister and brother-in-law. They were all worried out of their minds.

"She's too smart to be caught," Fabian said quietly. He was staring at his hands that were folded in his lap. He had been remarkably quiet during everything, even going so far as to comfort his brother.

"You don't even like the little witch, Prewett," Remus snarled, shrugging off the animagus' hand. "I honestly don't give a damn what you have to say – "

"Shut it, _wolf_ – "

"Enough!" Arthur said with a raised voice. He had stood from his place at the head of the table and was glaring at the men in his home. Taking a deep breath, he calmly said, "There are three _children_ missing, one of them being my own and the other two as good as. Instead of bickering amongst ourselves, we should be trying to find them."

"The trace," Sirius said suddenly, "They should all still have the trace – "

"Hermione is of age – "

Molly cocked her head to the side, instantly protesting. "She's sixteen! She won't be of age until September."

"The boys are only fifteen; it doesn't matter how old she is," Arthur argued, "She can't mask their magical signature."

Sirius grimaced, "I'll have Kingsley check for it. But if she really is of age, she could've found a way around it. She's not the brightest witch of her age for nothing."

"Well, she made a really stupid decision then," Gideon snapped.

"She had something delivered before they went to visit her parents," Fabian mentioned, remembering how odd she had acted. "She said it was a gift for the holiday."

"What was it?" Remus asked sharply.

"Dunno. She shrunk it down before I could see it."

They were all at a loss. Three children – important children – had simply disappeared. Dumbledore had been remarkably quiet during all the excitement and Gideon wasn't the only one who though that he had a hand in their disappearance.

Sirius observed the redhead with interest before he cocked his head and asked, "Can't you track her through the bond? Don't you just have to focus on her and – "

"I can't," he replied instantly through clenched teeth.

It was so quiet in the room that one could've heard a flick of a wand.

When someone finally worked out the meaning of his words, wands were drawn and an angry wolf was out of his chair.

" _You son of a bitch_!"

"Remus!" Molly gasped, her eyes wide. "Sit back down!"

"He _slept_ with her!" Remus yelled, "Did you force her Prewett? Couldn't get a girl closer to your age?"

Gideon gave a harsh laugh. "As if I could _make_ Hermione do anything. She _wanted_ to," he sneered.

"I'll kill you myself," Remus growled low before lunging at the other man.

"Moony!"

* * *

_15 January 1996 – Ministry of Magic_

It had been hell getting everything together. Luckily, Hermione had had enough time to brew potions that she'd thought they'd need before leaving and the Polyjuice had come in handy. It wasn't anything she was thrilled about doing, but after Mundugus had let it slip that the locket was bought by Delores Umbridge, they had no choice but to get it back.

Professor Dumbledore hadn't really been in contact – Harry feared he was getting sicker – and the trio had primarily been on their own for the Horcruxes. Harry's dream journal had been invaluable; his dreams had become more vivid now that he wasn't trying to close the connection between him and Lord Voldemort. They didn't even have the locket yet and already he was dreaming about somewhere new.

"Bloody hell, you're brilliant," Ron said, looking down at his borrowed body in wonder.

Hermione grimaced slightly, remembering when he had thought she _wasn't_ so brilliant.

_"Bloody hell, Hermione, beans, again?"_

_"It's not like we have a lot of options, do we?"_

_And it was true. They'd been horcrux hunting for only a couple weeks and already Ron was complaining about lack of everything while she and Harry had been toughing it admirably._

_"Ron, I told you that this wasn't going to be easy," reminded Harry, annoyance creeping into his voice._

_"I didn't expect it to be this hard either."_

Hermione brought her thoughts back to the present and smiled idly as she added her own strands of stolen hair to the foul smelling potion.

While the boys had stayed in the woods, she had been camped outside of the Ministry during the day to perfect their temporary identities. She had been lucky enough to snag a few strands of hair from Umbridge's personal secretary for herself and a couple normal Ministry workers for the boys. After she and Harry had drank down their own, they started going over the strategy one last time.

"Hermione gets the necklace," Ron said firmly, looking between the pair of them as if he were planning a Quidditch match, "Harry just has to make sure there's nothing useful in Umbridge's office and I'll secure a way out."

"I was planning on walking out the front door," she mumbled.

"It would've been easier if the locket Dumbledore found was the real one," Harry sighed, pulling out the fake and looking it over.

She shrugged, "But at least we know what it looks like."

Professor Dumbledore had kept contact with them for about a week after they had left for her parents – enough time to send them the locket and an owl saying it was fake – and it was truly infuriating to know that they had no one to reach out to any longer.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Mafalda?"

It had been almost _too_ easy to get into the Ministry. Assuming the identities of their Polyjuiced forms had come without questions and they made it on the lift in record time.

Once they were in the lift, however, it had been a different story.

_"Your wife is downstairs, isn't she, Cattermole?" A Death Eater she recognized as Yaxley had sneered at Ron._

_The redhead's mouth had opened and closed for a moment before he settled on nodding._

_Yaxley had simply clicked his tongue and ordered Hermione to follow him out of the lift._

"Mafalda!"

"Yes, Madam Umbridge?" Hermione answered, tearing her eyes away from the Dementors floating around her.

The courtroom had become a miniature Azkaban. With Umbridge in charge of the Muggle-born Registration Commission, the Ministry had practically openly declared their alignment with Lord Voldemort, each muggle-born on record was being sent a summons to come to the Ministry and explain where they got their magic.

"Mary Cattermole's file, please," she said in her sickly sweet voice, holding out her hand.

Hermione forced a grimace from her face and handed her the proper file. Whiskey eyes followed the Death Eaters prowling the room by the timid muggle-borns.

"Mrs. Cattermole, from whom did you steal your magic?" The toad asked.

A rail thing blonde woman stood in front of the podium, shaking like a leaf. Her eyes darted from the Dementors to Umbridge, her voice was trembling, "I-I-I got m-my wand from Ollivander's w-when I was e-eleven."

Umbridge giggled in the most annoying way before she asked again. "Which wizard or witch did you steal your magic from?"

Hermione's hand itched for her wand, but she tramped down on her instincts. This was the fifth muggle-born that had the same – _true_ – story and she could tell that Umbridge was getting bored of sending people to Azkaban.

She saw a faint shimmer out of the corner of her eye and she knew that Harry had finished his perusal of her office and now was in place to get the locket.

"That's a gorgeous necklace, Madam Umbridge," she said, gesturing to the chain around the woman's thick neck. "Where did you get it?"

Umbridge stroked the locket absentmindedly. "It's a family heirloom," she lied, looking down at it, "Priceless, really." Looking back at Mary's Cattermole's file, she announced, "Mrs. Cattermole, Lord Yaxley will escort you to the waiting room."

As the woman was let to the connected chamber, Hermione stood and plucked the file from Umbridge. She hid her wand behind it and whispered, " _Confundus!_ "

"Hmmm?"

She made short work of unclasping the locket and slipping it into her robes. There was only a small window of time that the courtroom was empty and she gathered a few folders before pocketing her wand.

"Madam Umbridge, I'm going to go get the next batch of file," she said as she stepped down her seat and began making her way to the door of the courtroom. Her heart was racing and she knew she didn't have long until the Polyjuice wore off.

"Miss Hopkirk!" Yaxley called, stopping her in her tracks.

"Yes, sir?" She replied, turning to face him.

He looked her up and down before he turned his nose up at her. "Don't be too long. There's many mudbloo – _muggle-borns_ waiting."

"Of course, sir," she bit as evenly as possible.

Hermione walked through the door as quick as she could without being suspicious and followed the glimmer she knew was Harry.

"You got it?" Harry whispered when they were in the lift.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't!" She hissed back, beginning to lose her patience.

"Hermione…your face."

She could feel her face beginning to change and she groaned, "Where's Ron? He took the potion first. We all can't fit under your cloak."

"Ron's already out. He'll meet us at the Apparation point," he answered, tugging the cloak tighter around himself. "You're small, but our feet would show if you got under here."

Vanishing the folders she was still carrying, she watched the lift go through the floors. They were almost to the main level and her heart was beating so fast she was sure Harry could hear it.

They were one floor shy of freedom when the doors opened again and two tall people shuffled inside. She instantly put her head down when she noticed who had joined them.

"Bloody Shacklebolt. No trace. No trace! You would think someone here was doing their job."

" _Gideon_." The man opposite jerked his head towards her and she wished the ground would swallow her whole.

She had spent so long thinking about what it would be like when she saw him again, but she couldn't give anything away when she was in possession of a horcrux.

She saw Gideon turn in front of her and look her over.

"You'll keep it to yourself, won't you, love?" He asked, an edge of threat in his voice.

Hermione nodded, her eyes still on the floor.

"Don't I know you – "

As soon as the disembodied voice announced what floor they were on, she bounded through the door only to be yanked back by her wrist.

Fabian's eyes met hers and recognition flooded his face. His mouth opened just as she freed herself.

She looked back as the lift shut its doors and her eyes met Fabian's.

Her heart had never hurt more.

* * *

_16 January 1996 – Unknown Location_

"So…what do we do with it?"

Hermione turned the gaudy necklace over in her hand. She could practically feel the magic pulsing within and it gave her chills.

"Well, we can't just owl it to Dumbledore," Ron scoffed.

"We have to destroy it," she murmured, running the pads of her fingers over the glass face of the locket. She itched to open it, but her rational mind was telling her it was a horrible idea.

The redhead rolled his eyes, "How?"

"Fiendfyre is one way, but it's hard to control," she mused quietly, "We don't have a Basilisk fang handy, either."

Harry took the locket from her and fastened it around his neck. "We'll take turns wearing it until we find a way to destroy it safely."

"The diary, ring, locket…two left, maybe?" Ron asked hopefully. "Dumbledore said he thought there was three more. And is Nagini is a horcrux, that means there might only be one left."

Harry nodded, "If we're lucky."

"Your dreams, though," Hermione reminded him, reaching for his journal and flipping to the most current page. He had written about a golden room that was out of reach. They'd been puzzling over it for almost a week.

"What about Gringotts?" Ron suggested slowly.

"Gringotts…of course! Gold, out of reach. But would Voldemort have a vault?"

"Maybe a follower – wait, did you hear anything?" Hermione asked, grabbing her wand and walking to the entrance of the tent.

Ron sidled up behind her and whispered, "You put up wards, didn't you?"

"Yes! I reinforced them after we got back from the Ministry. They couldn't have found us so fast – "

Whiskey eyes focused on a small group of hooded figures that were prowling around their wards.

"We've gotta get out of here."

Hermione hissed, "We can't just Apparate out of here!"

"Might as well get comfortable," Harry sighed, "C'mon, let's figure out how to get rid of this locket. The wards will hold."

* * *

_16 January 1996 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

"Who's brilliant idea was it to be bloody Aurors anyway," Gideon grumbled, throwing his Ministry robes on his bed.

Fabian leaned against the doorway and chuckled. "I thought it would be a good way to hear anything about your girl. Besides, Kingsley said the Ministry is crawling with Death Eaters. We'll hear anything about Hermione before anyone else does."

He felt guilty about not saying anything about seeing her the day before. He was worried that it might throw his twin off the deep end.

"I just want her home," he sighed, sitting down on his bed and holding his head in his hands. "It's too dangerous out there for a muggle-born…that woman is making them all register! And even then she's sending them to Azkaban. What if snatchers grab her – "

Fabian held up his hand and cut his brother off as if he walked further into the room.

"Now, I'm only going to say this once, so listen good. Hermione is too smart to get caught. Molly and Arthur, Black and Lupin, hell, even _Snape_ knows that she's not to be messed with. She's defied all odds since she was eleven years old." He paused and sighed, alarmed that he knew all that. "If anyone can make it through this war, it's her."

Gideon's chest swelled up with pride and he tried to suppress a grin. "She _is_ feisty."

He put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let's be around for her then, yeah? We got a second chance in all of this. Let's make it count."

* * *

_21 February 1996 – Railview Hotel – Cokeworth_

It wasn't conventional. She hadn't wanted to lie to Harry and Ron, but she didn't have any other choice.

The trio had narrowed it down to either Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange having Lord Voldemort's favour enough to hide a horcrux in their vault. There was no way that she'd be able to get a strand of their hair for Polyjuice potion by herself and all three of them wouldn't fit under Harry's cloak to sneak into Gringotts.

She had no choice but to call for back up.

Hermione was taking a huge risk by meeting in a rundown inn in Cokeworth. She was taking an even bigger risk by meeting a man she hoped was truly loyal to the cause.

The air outside was chilly and snow coated the ground. Winter was showing no sign of letting up and spring seemed so far away.

The door opened and closed behind her and she had to remind herself to keep breathing.

"Miss Granger, I received your…letter."

Hermione turned and she was met with the darkest eyes she had ever seen. It was odd seeing him in muggle clothes.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come, sir," she answered timidly, her hand clutching her wand in her pocket just in case.

Professor Snape grimaced. "It's been hectic at Hogwarts. The headmaster didn't leave the most detailed instructions – "

"Professor Dumbledore?" She asked, confusion flitting across her face. "Where did he go?"

"He was killed," he answered flatly, "Hogwarts is not the place you remember, Miss Granger."

She swallowed thickly, "Who killed him?"

"I did."

Hermione's wand was instantly pointed at his throat, a curse ready on her lips. Her brows creased when he made no move to defend himself.

"It was necessary," he explained when he saw her calculating. "He was sick. The Dark Lord had entreated the youngest Malfoy to murder him, however, the headmaster had decided it would be best to plan his own death instead. _It was necessary_."

Her wand faltered for just a moment and that was all he needed to silently disarm her. She squeaked in surprise and backed away from him slowly.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Professor Snape said evenly, tossing his wand on the bed to the side of them. "I've had more than enough opportunities to capture you if I so pleased."

"Then why haven't you?" She was ashamed that her voice was shaking.

He sighed, "Because we want the same thing. I will do everything within my power to make it so the light wins this war."

"You'll help me?"

The tall man reached into his coat pocket and extracted two phials along with a small box. He gave a lopsided smirk at her confusion. "You asked for strands of Bellatrix's and Lucius' hair."

Hermione took the phials that were offered to her, seeing a pure blonde hair and a jet black one. Opening her bag, she placed them inside before her eyes went to the box in his hands. "What's that?"

"Something that replace your need for a Basilisk fang," he said, holding out the box for her inspection. "The Chamber of Secrets was a bit out of reach for me," he said dryly, "But this should do what you need it to do. It's a Fiendfyre box. It can expand and shrink based on the item you wish to destroy. It can also fit in that bag of yours."

She took the box from him and looked it over curiously. It was slim and fit in the palm of her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he interjected when her fingers ventured towards the opening.

"Where did you get it?" She asked, withdrawing her fingers.

Professor Snape shook his head, "It's not important."

She grimaced in understanding, knowing it was probably from another Death Eater.

"I'm not going to ask what you're doing," he started, summoning their wands silently and handing hers back. "But you have my word that I will aid you and your friends in your endeavors within my power."

She gasped when a bright light swirled around both of them and bound them together.

"Why – "

"So you'll know what that whatever may happen, I will always be on the side of the light. Never doubt my vow, Miss Granger."

* * *

It was late when Hermione finally made it back to the tent. From outside the wards, it simply looked like an open patch of forest. However, it was anything but.

Waving her wand, the wards recognized her and enveloped her into their magic. Popping through the other side, she saw Harry outside of the tent keeping watch.

He smiled tiredly when he saw her. "Get anything good?"

"A way into Gringotts," she replied, shaking her bag lightly for emphasis. She held her hand out for Harry to take and helped him to his feet. "It'll take a bit of work, but it shouldn't take too long to come up with a plan."

He laughed, "We'll get it. My dreams are becoming more vivid. We'll have to move a bit more quickly."

They walked into the tent and instantly felt a chill in the air. Her eyes found Ron sitting in a chair in the middle of the tent, his face a mask.

"Everything okay, Ron?"

His blue eyes pinned them both where they were and her skin prickled uncomfortably.

"You two are getting chummy," the redhead remarked coldly as he stood. "How was your venture out of this hell hole? Find anything useful?"

She bit back her retort about his language and said, "Yes. We'll be able to get into Gringotts – "

"And what about getting out? Thought about that yet?"

"Ron – " Harry started.

"She's been disappearing a lot lately. Going out and saying she's _spying_ ," he scoffed, glaring at her maliciously, "Always coming back with _information_. How are you getting it? Being a good pet for the other side?"

"Ronald!"

He chuckled darkly. "Right, aren't I? I wouldn't want to spend my time here either. No food, no games. Just hunting horcruxes – "

"I told you this wouldn't be a stroll in the park," Harry said, edging himself in front of Hermione gradually. "You didn't have to come – "

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have!" Ron snarled back, his wand hand twitching. "I could be back at Hogwarts, playing Quidditch and having hot meals every day. Not being overshadowed by the great _Harry Potter_."

"This is a horcrux hunt! I'm sorry you can't stuff your face in the Great Hall – "

"A hunt?" Ron gave a short laugh, "It's more of a collection. We're too busy trying to find another one when we haven't even destroyed the one we have! This is a fucking joke!"

"Then go home!" Harry yelled, throwing his hands in the air, "Go home to your parents and let them coddle you."

The redhead tore that locket off and tossed it onto the ground. His face was an alarming shade of red and he sneered, "At least I've got a home to go back to."

He grabbed his rucksack and stalked out of the tent. Hermione ran after him, trying to get him to see reason.

"Ron! RON! _RON_!"

She had never cursed herself more for teaching him how to Apparate.

* * *

_22 February 1996 – The Burrow – Ottery St. Catchpole_

It was much too late – or too early – for Gideon to be drinking, bur Fabian was such an enabler. They had worked the late shift at the Ministry and decided they needed a drink after all the patrolling Kingsley had made them do.

"Merlin, it's great to be back at the Ministry," Fabian said, taking a swig of his Firewhisky.

Gideon rolled his eyes, sloshing his drink around in his glass. "Why are we here? Shouldn't we be in our own flat? _Sleeping_?"

"We've got a court case in a couple hours and Arthur has to go since he's representing his department," his twin explained, "Might as well stay awake."

"And Firewhisky is supposed to help?"

Fabian shrugged, "It can't hurt."

A loud crack outside drew both of their attention. The whiskey was long forgotten as they grabbed their wands and made their way outside.

A figure stood on the lawn, frantically mumbling to himself. "I've got to go back. What was I thinking!"

"Ron?" Fabian asked, recognizing him.

He looked up for just a moment before his eyes closed and he focused on Apparating.

"You can't Apparate out while inside the wards," Fabian chuckled before he turned concerned. "Where are Harry and Hermione?"

Ron shook his head. "I've got to go back. I was stupid for leaving them alone. I went off on her – "

Fabian didn't have a chance to catch his twin before he was grabbing his nephew and shaking him violently.

"Where is she?" Gideon growled, resisting the urge to use his wand instead.

Surprise flooded Ron's features and he sputtered, "Uncle Gideon – "

"Let the boy go, Gid. Get him inside and we'll talk there." He paused when his brother didn't move. "Now."

In a matter of no time, the sleepy house was awake and alive with questions. Molly and Arthur had trudged downstairs to see their son back and in once piece.

"Ron! Oh, Ron!" Molly had practically smothered her son in an attempt to make sure he was all right. When she finally pulled back and looked him over, he was gasping for air.

"Molly, let the boy breath," Arthur sighed, straightening his glasses.

Gideon was trying very hard not to begin pacing. Where was his girl? Why was Ron back? What had happened?

" _Gideon_ ," Fabian hissed, his eyes darting to how tightly his twin was holding his wand.

The Weasley patriarch appraised the scene before he sighed. "Ron, where are Harry and Hermione?"

The silence was deafening.

"Ron?" Molly prompted.

The redhead in question twitched nervously and Gideon took the time to look his nephew over. His clothes were dirty and his hair had grown so long it curled over his collar. He'd lost weight and his eyes looked sunken and for the first time, he was worried about Ron instead of Hermione.

"I can't talk about what we're doing," he answered, fidgeting with the hem of his jumper, "And I've got to get back – "

"You're not going anywhere, Ronald Weasley! You're going to stay right here where I can keep my eye on you!"

Gideon sighed, "Let him go back, Molls – "

His sister rounded on him, "You are _not_ a parent, Gideon! You don't understand what it's like – "

"Hermione is out there, too, or did you forget that?" Gideon roared back, losing his cool completely, "I'm tired of you moping around like you're the only one that is missing someone. What about the Potter boy? Hm? He doesn't have anyone worrying over him. No one's been able to get in touch with Hermione's parents either – "

"She wiped their memory and sent them to another country," Ron said quietly, wiping his hand over his face as he realized the weight of his confession. "She thought it would be safest."

Gideon stilled, his rage nearly evaporating. She'd wiped their memories? What was she planning that was so bad that nothing could be linked to them?

"I've got to go back," he said again as he stood, "There's too much to do – "

"I'm going with you – "

" _We're_ going with you," Fabian amended, giving his twin a glare of his own. "We can help."

"Hermione's not going to like this."

* * *

_11 March 1996 – Unknown Location_

"It's a what?"

Hermione turned the small box that Professor Snape had given her over in her hand. "It's a box of controlled Fiendfyre."

Harry took it from her when she offered. His brows creased as a question fell from his lips. "Who'd you nick it from?"

"Harry – "

He smirked, "I'm just joking. I don't care where you got it from as long as Malfoy didn't give it to you. How do we destroy the locket?"

She unclasped the locket from around her neck and held it out to him. "You can do the honors. Just put it in the opening at the top."

Harry stared at the locket uncertainly before he slipped it into the smooth opening. The little box in his hand shook for a moment before an ungodly dark cloud puffed out of the top of it.

"Is…is that it?"

She coughed and waved her hand in front of her face in an effort to clear the smoke from the air. She watched as Harry shook the box upside down and ashes filtered out of the opening.

Hermione shrugged, "I think so, but – Harry what's wrong?"

The box had fell to the floor as soon as Harry clutched his forehead. He winced as he gasped out, "He felt it."

"What?"

"Voldemort felt it," he panted, tugging his hand away from his scar.

Noise from outside caught their attention and they both scrambled to their feet.

"Hermione, put everything in your bag. _Now_."

She wasted no time summoning the books and phials they had littered about the tent into her bag as well as the little box as Harry looked out the flap of the tent. Shrinking down her bag, she fitted it into the small pocket she had sewn into her bra. The noises around the tent got louder and she held her wand tightly.

"Did you refresh the wards after your watch?" She asked, peeking out around him.

"I think so," he whispered back.

Hermione's eyes widened in worry. "Then why are they breaking them down?"

He turned around and put his hands on her shoulders, his voice low and urgent. "We've got to get out of here now."

"We can't Apparate within the wards – "

"They won't be up much longer. When they fall, we've got to Apparate out of here."

"And where do you suggest we go?" She asked, her eyes darting around. The top of the wards had begun to crumble and her mind was working over time in an attempt to come up with a way out.

He didn't even hesitate. "The Burrow. Ron's probably still there."

"Harry, we've got to go!"

The wards had completely crumbled. Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the tent. They took off running away from the group that had gathered around the right side of their tent. Her eyes had caught sight of a towering figure and chills ran down her back when she realized that it was Fenrir Greyback.

"They're werewolves, Harry!" She hissed as they ran.

A curse struck the tree next to them and she whipped a silent one back over her shoulder. Her heart felt as if it was in her throat and her legs burned with exertion.

The pack of wolves was closing in and she looked towards Harry in terror.

"Get out of here!" She yelled, hoping he heard her over the thrumming of her heart. "Go!"

He shook his head, panting just as hard as she was. "Not without you!"

"On the count of three."

"One!"

" _Two_!"

"THREE!"

She felt a searing pain in her back and she fell, the pine needles littering the ground scratching her hands and face. She looked up in time to see Harry disappear into nothing and she sighed in relief.

"Get her up," a gruff voice said.

A hand grabbed the back of her jumper and hauled her up, making her come face to face with the man of nightmares.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you?" Greyback leered, running his clawed finger down her cheek. She jerked away and he laughed. "Take her to the manor."

* * *

_12 March 1996 – The Burrow – Ottery St. Catchpole_

_Hermione_.

Harry landed on the lawn of the Burrow in a heap that made him wonder how he hadn't broken his wand. He grabbed his glasses from where they had fallen and jumped to his feet, albeit a little wobbly.

He had seen her go down and he hadn't been able to stop from Apparating lest being splinched. He had _left_ her with a pack of wolves.

Gideon was going to _murder_ him.

He scrubbed his hand over his face, noticing that the sun was breaking over the trees surrounding the cozy house and he walked towards the front door, not even bothering to knock as he went inside.

Mrs. Weasley was standing in front of the stove, probably getting ready to make Mr. Weasley's breakfast, and he stopped to think of the absurdity of everything that was going on. Despite the war raging within the magical community, life went on. Witches and wizards still went to work, still made meals for their families, still _existed_. While he, Hermione, and Ron had been searching for horcruxes, Mrs. Weasley was still here. Still getting up at the break of dawn to make her husband breakfast. Still _knitting_ of all things.

And it made him realize that life wouldn't just stop because of a war.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, trying not to scare the woman.

It didn't work.

She had spun around in a flurry, wand and spatula in her hand, completely caught off guard and ready for a fight.

"It's me, Mrs. Weasley. It's Harry." He held up his hands in surrender after slipping his wand in his pocket.

"Harry?" She blinked owlishly. "Harry!"

He had his arms full of Weasley matriarch and he could do nothing but pat her back awkwardly as she cried into his chest. Words were blubbered at him and he stopped trying to make sense of what she was saying after her first sentence.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's really good to see you, but I need to speak to Ron," he said, trying to pry the woman off of him, "Is he here?"

She shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. "He's at my brothers'. They were all planning to come looking for you and Hermione. Where's Hermione, Harry?"

"Not now, Mrs. Weasley. May I use your floo?" It was more of a formality to ask since he was already in it and throwing down a handful of green powder. "Prewett Residence!"

* * *

_12 March 1996 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

It had been grueling trying to find the duo. His little witch was far too stealthy for he and Fabian to track and it was proving to be much harder than they anticipated. His nephew had been less than helpful with remembering where he had Apparated from, claiming they'd simply been camping they entire time.

Gideon was jealous that his brother was able to sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept throughout the entire night. Right now, he was sitting in the kitchen of his flat, watching the dawn break over Diagon Alley with a cup of tea in his hand.

The wards shuddered around him as the floo roared to life. Sighing, he set down his cup and stood up to make his way into the living room. He blinked owlishly as he saw Harry Potter brushing soot off of his jumper before he fixed his glasses.

Potter flinched when he looked up and met the blue gaze of the man across the room. Clearing his throat, he started, "Gideon – "

The redhead held up his hand. His voice was as calm as he could manage when he asked, "Hermione?"

"I need to speak to Ron – "

"Where's Hermione?"

Sad eyes met his. "Gideon, please."

"Is she alive?"

"I don't know."

Gideon took a deep breath, trying to reign in his desire to throttle the bloody _chosen one_. He took a seat and closed his eyes. "Ron's in the spare bedroom."

* * *

_13 March 1996 – Malfoy Manor – Wiltshire_

"She's pretty for a _Mudblood_."

That slur was the most popular word of the day. It had become so common that Hermione didn't even flinch when she heard it.

After getting captured in the woods, she'd been knocked out. When she awoke, she was strung up in what looked to be a drawing room in her bra and jeans. The idea that someone had undressed her was sickening, but she knew better than to voice her approval.

With a little deduction, she realized that she was at Malfoy Manor.

It didn't take very long for the room to fill up with people glaring at her. Her Gryffindor courage was demanding that she keep eye contact with them, but her self-preservation decided that her shoes were rather interesting.

"Did the mutt cut out her tongue?" The shrill voice spoke again.

She could hear the exasperated huff of a male before designer shoes entered her line of sight. Soft hands tilted her face upwards and she was met with the grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"I don't think so, Bella," he answered in his sophisticated drawl. His hand caressed her jaw gently and she shot daggers at him with her eyes. "I can see the appeal. Very beautiful, such dirty blood…what a shame."

Bellatrix Lestrange laughed maniacally, "She won't be so pretty after the revel. Our dear Antonin is _dying_ to have a go at her."

"And the Dark Lord approved it?" Lucius asked, giving her one last longing look before he dropped his hand.

The dark witch prowled up to her and jabbed her sharp nail into her stomach. "She wears his mark," she hissed, dragging her nail across the scar that Dolohov had left behind at the Ministry. Bellatrix grabbed the little witch's face and snarled, "Get ready for fun, Mudblood."

* * *

_13 March 1996 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

"Snatchers? You left her with _snatchers_?"

Harry yelled back, "Do you think I wanted to? I couldn't stop Apparating! I would've splinched myself!"

"Better to be splinched than leave her alone," Ron grumbled, jerking his shoe on angrily.

Harry sighed, "And what did you do when you left?"

"She had _you_. Now, she's alone with a bloody pack of werewolves that are doing You-Know-Who's bidding!"

"Quiet! The both of you!" Fabian yelled, slamming his teacup down on the table so hard that it broke. When both boys had their eyes on him, he sighed, "I'm sure that Harry did the best he could. If you three were really on a mission, Hermione would've realized that Harry could've been caught." His eyes went to his twin and he softly added, "Don't worry, Gid – "

"She's out there alone," he replied quietly, his knuckles white as they gripped the table. "My _soul bond_ was taken by snatchers. We have to find her."

A tapping on the window caught their attention. Fabian was up in an instant, allowing the strong owl inside. It stuck out its leg and looked at the men tiredly. Undoing the script from its leg, Fabian paled as he read it.

"Give it here," Gideon snapped, leaping from the table and ripping the table from his brother. His blue eyes swept across the paper, his face mirroring his twin's when he finished.

Harry stood, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "What is it?"

Fabian swallowed, "There's a revel planned in a week."

"A what?"

"A _revel_."

Ron and Harry shared a confused look before the former blurted, "What the bloody hell is a revel?"

Gideon pocketed the scrap of parchment and let the owl out. His brother watched him wearily as he explained.

"The dark revels are what You-Know-Who uses to boost morale. If they win, it's a reward. It they – "

"Capture someone, it's an interrogation," Gideon finished through gritted teeth. "They have Hermione and we need to get her back _now_."

"We don't even now where she is," Ron pointed out, his face turning red.

Fabian ran a hand over his face, a sigh slipping from his lips.

"They'll be at Lestrange Castle."

"Bellatrix loves to play," Gideon added sourly.

Fabian put his hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Let's get our girl back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Primal Scream**

_"If you want to live life on your own terms,_

_You gotta be willing to crash and burn."_

_Primal Scream – Motley Crue_

_21 March 1996 – Lestrange Castle – Wiltshire_

Searing pain blossomed across her chest and she bit her lip hard to keep from making a sound. Whatever she had built up Death Eaters in her head as had paled in comparison to how they truly were.

She didn't know how long it had been since she was separated from Harry. Her days had blended together in a mix of sunrises and pain.

What Dolohov had done at the Ministry was like a warm hug compared to what Bellatrix and her husband was capable of.

Her name had become Mudblood and she was practically rotting away in a dirty cell beneath the castle. She had wanted to cry when Lucius had turned her over to his sister-in-law.

Sometimes, if she were quiet enough in the mornings, she would peek through the bars of her cell and watch the sunrise. And, truthfully, it was one of the things keeping her going.

Hermione's heart ached for Gideon. She held onto the memory of seeing him at the Ministry when they had stolen the locket. She longed to be in his arms and in his bed; safe and warm.

She prayed that Harry had gotten away safely. That he and Ron had continued hunting horcruxes. That the war was one step closer to being over.

If she had to die for it to happen, she was more than willing to make that sacrifice.

She flinched when her cell door swung open, the metal slamming against the stone behind the door.

"Get her healthy for tonight, Severus," Rodolphus sneered, looking down at her small body curled up on the floor.

"What have you done to her?" Her former professor's voice was measured carefully, showing no emotion that she could decipher.

The man laughed almost hysterically, "Giving her a taste for what she's in for tonight. The Dark Lord is going to let Antonin have her afterwards, so I had to break her in first. "

"Is she permitted to leave?"

"Take her back to Cokeworth if you want. Just make sure she's back for tonight," Rodolphus said gruffly, "It'll be your arse on the line if she's not." He kicked her in the ribs and she wheezed as he laughed. "Make sure she's not pregnant, yeah? Don't need a filthy blooded bastard, do I?"

* * *

_21 March 1996 – Spinner's End – Cokeworth_

Hermione awoke to the sting of antiseptic. Trying to wiggle away, she was stopped by slender fingers digging into her hip.

"Stay still, Miss Granger."

Her eyes cracked open and she groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Miss Granger – "

"Oh, shut it and help me sit up," she growled, feeling like a turtle stuck on her back. With a lot of effort, she was finally sitting up and completely out of breath. Her ribs and pelvis ached the most and she struggled to keep the memories from her mind.

"I've treated the worst of your wounds. I saw no damage from Unforgivables – "

She shook her head, cutting him off. "They didn't like using those. Bellatrix liked her knife and Rodolphus liked…other things." She blinked, blearily remembering what her tormentor had said before letting her go. "Am I pregnant?" She asked, more resigned to the possibility.

"No," Professor Snape said instantly, his eyes darkening slightly, "There was minimal damage and it's been repaired. Miss Granger…you've had intercourse before…correct?"

She nodded, trying to remember the nights she and Gideon had spent together. Her memories were still there, no matter how muddled they may be.

"Why do I have to go back?" Hermione asked.

"The Dark Lord has set up a celebration to honor those who captured you. You're…to be the entertainment."

Fear washed over her and she clamped her mouth shut to keep from speaking her mind. She would be forced to endure torture from more than just the Lestranges. She'd be up for grabs by any Death Eater present.

"I've been in contact with your soul bond," the professor said, trying to ease her mind. "Anonymously, of course. I've alerted the Order to every revel that has been of importance. The Dark Lord will not be present tonight, only his followers."

She blinked, "Gideon? Merlin, he won't be able to look at me the same – "

"He will see you as a young woman that has been through a war, no more, no less." He crinkled his nose uncomfortably.

"Do you think they'll come for me?"

His face went blank as he spoke mildly. "The Order no longer trusts me since Albus' death. I have no idea what they're planning. You've been at Lestrange Castle for about a week. I've no idea when you were truly captured." He paused, contemplating. "Either they believe you to be dead or they're planning on rescuing you. Let's hope for the latter."

"This is going to hurt," she commented bitterly.

"I've been ordered – advised, rather – to give you a lust potion. I don't think that it would give them the response they want, so I'm not going to. I will heal you, you will endure the night, and I will get you out of here tomorrow if Mr. Prewett doesn't do it himself."

Severus Snape was a cool and calculating man, but he wasn't cruel despite what Harry may have thought. She knew that it was against his beliefs to send a seventeen-year-old girl into the serpent's lair, but there was no way around it without blowing his cover.

"You won't be alone for a moment, Miss Granger," he added quietly. "I vowed to help you; you won't be damaged beyond repair."

"What about Dolohov? Lestrange said – "

Professor Snape snorted. "The Dark Lord won't give you to him. Dolohov has developed an unhealthy obsession with you. His magic and yours somehow…are linked since his wand was destroyed. He wants to explore the possibilities of what that may mean."

"Explore?"

"If he had his way, you'd end up strapped to a table in his potions lab, being dissected among other things."

She grimaced. "Wonderful."

"Can you walk?" He asked suddenly.

"I suppose."

He nodded. "Go take a shower and we'll discuss our plan."

* * *

_21 March 1996 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

"This is a suicide mission," Mundugus hissed, his beady eyes going back and forth between the members of the group.

It had taken planning – and convincing – to get the Order together for a raid on the revel. It had been hell convincing his nephew and the Potter boy to stay at the Burrow, but it had been done.

"Then don't go," Fabian snapped, lacing up his boots, "Not like we really need you. More of a liability, really."

The flat was packed with Order members. Kingsley had decided that getting Hermione back was the main priority and had recruited all Order members that were willing. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George had all eagerly volunteered in addition to Moody, Black, and Lupin.

"Then we'll be one man short of a dozen," Fred pointed out.

"Like that matters. Merlin knows how many Death Eaters are going to be there."

Kingsley sighed, pocketing the watch he had been staring at. "Hermione Granger is counting on us. Our goal is to get in to Lestrange Castle, get Hermione, and get out without too much bloodshed. This is _not_ a mission to attack them."

Charlie scratched the back of his neck, confusion flitting across his face. "But we kill whoever tries to stop us, yeah?"

"He said without _too_ much bloodshed, Charlie. Not without _any_."

Gideon thrummed his wand against his leg absentmindedly. His core was pulsing with magic and it made him wonder what Hermione was going through to channel all her magic to him. It had been over a week since the Potter boy had shown up and the redhead had been out of his mind since.

He'd only been to Lestrange Castle once and it was to question Rabastan Lestrange about a murder in Knockturn Alley. Gideon was sure he was guilty, but the case had been thrown out before it even went to trial.

"Hey," Fabian said, meeting his brother's eyes and speaking softly, "We're going to get her back. I promise."

"What if she's not the same?" He was ashamed that the question bothered him, but Unforgivable Curses did strange things.

His brother shook his head. "Don't think like that. She's your girl and she's going to come back to you."

"Everyone ready?" Kingsley asked, looking around the group of men.

Black smirked. "Let's go get the brightest witch of her age."

* * *

_21 March 1996 – Lestrange Castle – Wiltshire_

" _Crucio_!"

Hermione screamed. The pain potion Professor Snape had given her wasn't nearly strong enough and the curse was making her feel as if she was on fire. It seemed as if that curse was the most favored among Death Eaters. The louder she screamed, the more they laughed.

A lifetime seemed to have passed since she spoke with the potions master earlier. The moon was at its apex when she was trotted out as a plaything. She was strung up by her wrists in front of a large window and the gauzy dress she was forced to wear was red with her own blood. She'd been the victim of knives, curses, and physical violence.

When she finally stopped screaming, she could hear them laughing at her. Opening tired eyes, she saw the Lestranges in front of her with the Malfoys behind them. Professor Snape was near the back of the room, a careful eye on her as he spoke with Nott Sr. She recognized Macnair, Rowle, and Dolohov. The other faces were simply becoming a blur.

"Bella, are you going for a new record? I though Frank Longbottom and his wife were trophy enough," Rabastan laughed, swishing his wand and making Hermione spin in the air. "She's already wet herself. Going to put her in Mungo's, too?"

"Draco did say she's top of her class," Lucius added, watching her curiously, "She's proud of her mind."

Bellatrix laughed in a crazed way. "Maybe I should break the Mudblood bitch, then. Make her understand how worthless she truly is! Or maybe we should carve her up a bit more; her arm's almost stopped bleeding."

Hermione had lost all fight. Her body simply took the abuse, her limbs moving of their own accord.

When the curse finally let up, she opened her eyes and stared out the window. The dawn was breaking over the horizon and she never thought it was more beautiful.

Yelling erupted behind her and she was too weak to even turn her head. The rope holding her was severed and she fell to the floor hard. She was far past the point of caring about her modesty and didn't even check to make sure the dress was covering all her important bits.

"Fabian! Grab her!"

Hermione roused slightly at Bill's voice. She didn't understand what he was doing at a revel for Death Eaters, but her mind had been playing tricks on her since Bellatrix had been playing with her.

Strong arms reached beneath her and hoisted her up. Fearing that it was Rodolphus, she struggled weakly, trying to get away.

"Hermione! Calm down, it's me. I've got you."

She blinked hazily. Her eyes struggled to focus on the redhead that was holding her.

"Gideon?"

"I've got you, little love. Let's get you out of here."

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut and she leaned into the warmth of the man holding her.

* * *

_22 March 1996 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

"You cleaned her up?"

The French witch nodded delicately. "She vill be fine."

"I don't smell anymore blood," Lupin noted, wringing his hands in his lap as Bill's wife flooed back to Shell Cottage after saying her goodbyes.

It had been hectic after the raid. Fabian was the only one that had come out mostly unscathed. Black had taken a few dark curses that had left him bedridden until the potions that Lupin had brewed took effect. The Weasleys had been fine despite a few slashes and bruises. Lupin and Gideon had gone after Dolohov, but to no avail.

"I'm going back to the Ministry," Kingsley announced as he stood. He was a bit stiff after his duel with Lucius Malfoy, but it had ended in a draw.

Gideon stood and shook his hand, looking the man in the eye intently. "Thank you, Kingsley," he said sincerely.

The dark man nodded, "Anything for Hermione."

When the flat was quiet, only Fabian and Gideon remained. It had taken awhile to get Lupin back to Grimmauld Place, only leaving after he had sniffed around Hermione enough.

"You've been rather quiet," Gideon said, closing the door to his room and joining his brother in the kitchen.

"She thought I was you," he answered quietly, staring at his hands folded on the table.

Gideon cocked his head to the side. "And?"

"Is that what it's like?" Fabian asked, looking up and meeting his brother's eyes, "To be loved? She was…so confused and broken, but she looked at me like I was the most important person in the world."

He blinked, "Do you think you love her?"

"I think I wouldn't mind being loved by her."

"Could _you_ love _her_?"

Fabian's brow furrowed. "I think I could. I…I want to. I wand to be happy and she – "

"Thinks you hate her," his brother finished dryly.

He groaned, "Merlin, I was stupid."

"You want to form a triad?" Gideon asked in surprise.

"Let's see if she wants me first. I'm not going to ruin what you two have. I just want to be a part of it, too."

* * *

_25 March 1996 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

Hermione was becoming even more found of sunrise. In her cell, a sunrise meant that she had lived through another day of torture at the hands of the Lestranges.

The sunrise was peeking through the curtains and she looked around the room slowly. Her brows creased as she realized that she was no longer in her cell. Throwing back that blankets that were covering her, she swung her feet out of the bed and stood up.

Or, at least, she attempted to.

Her knees hit the wood floor before she had a chance to realize that she had fell and she bit back a curse. She hadn't realized before that her entire body was shaking uncontrollably.

Looking down at her hands in horror, she yelled, "Gideon!"

There was noise outside the bedroom before a tall redhead burst through the door, looking around wildly until he spotted her on the floor. Long legs made getting to her easy and he scooped her into his arms before depositing her carefully onto the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sh-shakey."

He nodded sympathetically. "The would be the after affects of the Cruciatus."

"The what – _oh_."

Everything came flooding back to her in a tsunami of memories. She remembered being taken to Cokeworth, the pain potion Professor Snape had given her, the _revel_.

She began hyperventilating as she though about how long Bellatrix had abused her for that night.

"Hermione, calm down," he said, trying to soothe her. "You're safe now."

She dug at her forearm, ripping off the gauze and staring at the world Bellatrix had carved into her arm.

_Mudblood_.

He looked down at her arm with wide eyes and shouted, "Gideon!"

Hermione's eyes snapped to the man in the room and vaguely realized he had green eyes instead of blue. Her terror didn't abate when the man she had first called for bounded into the room in nothing but a towel, his wet hair plastered to his neck.

Looking at the shaking girl, he wasted no time sitting down next to her and pulling her into his arms.

"I've got you, love. Everything's fine. You're safe," Gideon murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Molly and Bill's wife looked you over, there wasn't any lasting damage."

Fabian sighed, "Her arm, Gid."

Confused eyes met his twin's and he pulled the arm that she was cradling against her chest away from her. He gritted his teeth against the curse that almost fell from his lips.

_He should've killed Bellatrix when he had the chance._

"You're more than that word, Hermione," he whispered fiercely against her hair as he held her tighter. "You're more than all of us."

* * *

"What the hell do you do with them when they're like this?"

The Potter boy had come along with his nephew to see how Hermione was doing. After Gideon had calmed her enough, they had a rational discussion about what had happened while she was a prisoner while Fabian had slipped out of the room to make tea.

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to make her see that he cared about her. When he thought about it, it was a lot of little things that had added up until it broke his dam of indifference. He had enough glory during his Auror days in his previous life. He wanted a good woman, not a different one every night. But he hadn't wanted to settle for her. His thought process was that if he treated her as if he wasn't interested, he could observe her without her observing _him_.

And it had worked.

Fabian learned that she was more intelligent that anyone – man _or_ woman – than he had ever met before. He knew that the moment her eyes narrowed even for a second that she was calculating the best way to strike. That her hair fizzled with static when she was angry. And that she liked her tea plain, thank you very much.

It was the realization that he _loved_ her that struck him like a ton of bricks.

"What do you mean?" Gideon asked, shaking his head as he folded a blanket and slung it over the back of the couch.

After her friends had left, Hermione had insisted on taking a bath. Gideon had helped her get in and was waiting for her to call him to help her out.

Fabian sighed, setting his untouched tumbler on the coffee table. "I mean…she's small and shaky and…so damn breakable. How did she survive that long under Bellatrix's wand? At a _revel_?" He shook his head. "I heard about what happened to Frank and Alice. Hermione – "

"Is a lot tougher than you give her credit for," Gideon finished firmly.

"She's a hell of a witch."

His twin chuckled, "That she is."

"How do we make a triad work?"

Gideon thought it over for a moment before he replied. "Appeal to her mind. The magical benefits of being part of a triad are astronomical. Our life span is increased, fertility is through the roof. Magic is shared _and_ multiplied. Presenting the facts in a way that would feed her mind would be our best bet. You weren't exactly kind to her, you know."

"I think I love her, Gid," he said quietly. "I know that I said I wasn't sure before, but…I'm tired of how my life is. I want a home, a family. And I want to share it with you and her."

* * *

" _I think I love her, Gid_ ," she overheard as she was about to open the bathroom door, " _I want a home, a family_."

Hermione nearly slipped and cracked her head on the sink.

_What the hell was wrong with Fabian_?

Fabian was more indifferent towards her if anything. How could he love her? It didn't make any sense.

"Love? Are you all right?" She heard Gideon call.

"Fine," she replied, grateful that her voice wasn't shaking as badly as the rest of her was.

She had thought that she after affects of the Unforgivable would have gone away, but it only seemed to get worse. When she had asked Gideon, he assured her that there wasn't any lasting damage, but she wasn't so sure. Nerve damage was extremely common.

The door opened and closed before she had her wits about her. She gaped like a fish as he wrapped her towel around her and charmed her hair dry.

"Don't look at me like that, love," he chided her softly as he grabbed the clothes she had laid out for herself. "These are cute," he said, holding up a pair of red knickers that she snatched away from him.

"Am I allowed to get dressed in peace?" She sighed, slightly annoyed.

He looked genuinely hurt. "I just thought – "

"I need some space," she said softly, busying herself with dressing so she didn't have to see his face. It wasn't intentional – she despised hurting him – but since her capture, she felt a bit smothered by the twins' constant hovering.

She was Hermione Granger; she could handle herself.

"I'm sorry," he said after a moment, reading her body language and knowing not to push her. "I can sleep on the couch – "

"I'm going to Grimmauld," she said, surprising even herself. "I'll be back tomorrow.

"Hermione…did I do something wrong?"

She pulled her jumper over her head and wrapped her hair in a muddled bun. "No, I just need some space. It's…difficult trying to be _here_ when I'm still trying to process everything that happened to me."

_Not to mention your freaking brother loves me_ , she thought frantically.

His blue eyes hardened and she almost flinched when she met his gaze. "They didn't just curse you, did they?" His voice was deathly calm.

"Gideon – "

"Did they touch you? Did they… _rape_ you?"

Her eyes were wet with tears as she whimpered, "Gideon, please – "

"Dammit, Hermione!" His red hair was crackling with anger and his face was twisted up into a snarl. He was ferocious and beautiful and it only served to confuse her more. "Did Dolohov – "

Hermione shook her head frantically, "No, no."

"Lestrange?"

She remained quiet, trying to work through a scenario that would make him the least upset.

"Rodolphus or Rabastan?" He bit out, interpreting her silence wrong. "Fuck it all," he grunted, ripping the door open and storming out.

She sunk to the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest as the tears finally made their way down her cheeks. Her eyes closed as she sobbed.

The time she spent at Lestrange Castle was bound to leave its mark, but she had omitted the bulk of brutality she had been forced to endure to spare her soul bond. She wasn't sure how Gideon would react and now that she had her answer, she wished the floor would swallow her whole.

Arms lifted her from the ground and she simply let it happen. The fight was gone from her body and all she wanted was to sleep until everything was better.

Time seemed to stand still. There was no concept of whose arms she was in, what bed she was curled up in. All she knew was that she was safe and warm and cared for.

Her eyes were heavy when she finally mumbled, "Gideon?"

The man behind her quietly said, "He'll be back, little love. He's got a few things to take care of."

She turned in his arms, burying her face against his chest and inhaling the scent of coffee and nutmeg. "Fabian?"

"I've got you."

If she hadn't been so tired, she was sure that a smile would grace her lips.

"Thank you."

* * *

_26 March 1996 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

"It's done."

Fabian cocked his head at his brother that had just burst through the floo looking much worse for wear. His brows puckered for a moment as he asked, "Bellatrix?"

"Got away," Gideon said gruffly, shrugging odd his coat and pocketing his wand, "Her husband and his brother weren't so lucky."

"Dead then?"

The other twin cracked a self-satisfied smile. "Lestrange Castle is in ruins. As are they." He disappeared down the hall only to come back moments later with a stricken look on his face. "Where – "

"Hermione went to Grimmauld Place earlier this morning. Black and Lupin will look after her, no need to be worried."

Gideon sighed and collapsed in the chair opposite his brother. Exhaustion was written across his face.

"You hurt her, you know."

Blue eyes snapped to green. "What did she say?"

Fabian rolled his eyes, "She didn't have to _say_ anything. You left her in a puddle of tears in the bathroom. She let me take her to bed and she slept once she tired herself out. When I woke up, she was already out of bed and announcing she was going to Black's."

"You…slept…with…Hermione?"

For the first time in his life, he squirmed in front of Gideon. "It wasn't like that – "

"She _willingly_ slept with you?"

"She passed out. I'd say it would be emotional blackmail to ever bring it up again."

Gideon sighed, the flight fleeing from his body as he held his head in his hands. "Merlin, she probably thinks I hate her."

"She was raped, Gideon," Fabian said bluntly. "Don't look at me like that. Rodolphus has always been that way, Rabastan, too. You knew it was a possibility when Potter showed up saying she'd been captured. I may not know shite about women, but I know enough to not leave one when she's practically reliving emotional trauma. Fuck, Gid. She's just a girl. A girl who was raped and then left alone. You don't know – "

"I went into their minds before I killed them," he admitted quietly. "I know what they did to her and I wish to Merlin that I didn't. I don't know how she can stand to have me in the room with her, let alone hold her." He shook his head. "I'm just as bad as they were."

"You would _never_ hurt her like that," Fabian protested instantly. "The Lestranges were demented. Hermione will come around. Give her time."

* * *

_27 March 1996 – Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

Hermione couldn't sleep. She had come to Grimmauld Place to use Sirius' pensieve. She thought that if she had more perspective on what happened to her, she might be able to cope with it better.

She had watched as Rodolphus had tore her clothes from her body and forced his way inside of her despite her screams of pain for mercy. She had seen him hit her to gain her submission and laugh as she cried. She'd seen Rabastan force her legs apart and bite her thighs so he could bury his face in her cunt. They had violated her for hours while Bellatrix simply cackled.

When she had watched as much as she could stomach, she had made her way to the kitchen to make tea.

It had seemed like so long ago that she had almost lived in the ancestral Black home. It seemed strange to be awake when everyone was sleeping. When the kettle started whistling, she hastened to grab it.

As her tea steeped, she sat at the table. She thought of how she would go back to the flat and face Gideon and Fabian. Sighing, she rested her head on her hand.

"Can't sleep?"

Hermione looked up and smiled at her former professor. "Not really."

With a wave of his hand, Remus summoned an additional teacup from the cabinet and sat down across from her when she offered. He gave her a soft smile as she poured his tea and thanked her when she was done.

"How's Sirius? I know he was hurt at the revel…"

The older man smirked. "It'll take a lot more than that to keep him down. He's on bed rest until he's completed the necessary potions. He should be back on his feet within the month."

She nodded, her eyes traveling out the small window above the sink. The sun was beginning to break along line of houses.

"When was the last time you slept?" He asked gently, catching her gaze.

"I slept the night before – "

"I mean _really_ slept, Hermione."

She looked down, her fingers fidgeting with her teacup. "Before I was captured," she said so softly that even his wolf senses strained to hear her.

Reaching across the table, he stilled her hands. "What happened to you was beyond horrible. If you need to talk to someone – "

"I borrowed Sirius' pensieve so I could see it from another perspective, but it didn't seem to help. I'm…I'm trying to understand what happened is now a part of me," she said, squeezing his hand tightly. "But…I survived. I sacrificed myself for Harry and I _survived_."

Tears gathered in her eyes and she hastened to wipe them away. Standing up, she walked to the sink and dumped out her cup, turning on the water to try and mask the sobs attempting to break free.

Remus' voice came from directly behind her. "Hermione – "

She spun around and wrapped her arms around the werewolf's waist, burying her face in his chest and allowing the tears to flow freely.

He was startled for a moment before he relished in her embrace, holding her tightly back. "The world isn't done with you yet, Hermione Granger," Remus said with a smile, "You've still a lot to do."

* * *

_28 March 1996 – Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

"We've got to get into Gringotts," Hermione said, rummaging through her bag and pulling out the phials of hair that Professor Snape had given her. She had been lucky that Bellatrix hadn't found the hidden pocket of her bra.

Harry picked up the phials and narrowed his eyes before opening them comically. "Are these – "

Ron grabbed a phial and shook it. "How'd you get these? Can't imagine you had enough time – "

"Ron!"

Hermione shook her head, "It's fine, Harry. I had some help getting them, but that's a story for another day."

"Are we going camping again?" The redhead asked glumly.

She shook her head. "Remus and I reinforced the wards and made the house unplottable. We'll come back here providing we don't get caught."

"And Gideon?"

"Will be alerted when I get back."

* * *

_3 April 1996 – The Burrow – Ottery St. Catchpole_

"Your doing, I presume," Charlie said, tossing the morning copy of the Prophet at his uncle with a proud smirk on his face.

Gideon picked it up and read the title, grinning like a fool. There was a picture of Lestrange Castle on the front, flames pouring from the building.

Charlie chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Charlie, put that away," Molly chided, snatching the paper. "The last thing we need is more violence." She took her sat at the table and turned to her brother. "How's Hermione? No one's come around after…it's been awhile."

Fabian sauntered in with a plate full of food, a bit of toast hanging out of his mouth. "She's at Grimmauld Place," he said through his meal, "Left a couple days ago."

"Poor dear."

"She just needs space," Gideon said sullenly, pushing his eggs around his plate. "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Molly sniffed, "I take it the children aren't returning to Hogwarts?"

"They're doing something for Dumbledore, Mum. Hogwarts can wait," Charlie said, drinking down the rest of his tea.

The whole room jumped when Errol collided with the glass window of the kitchen. Fabian rolled his eyes and sighed as he got up, mumbling, "Bloody bird."

"Is that another Prophet?" Asked Charlie.

The older redhead nodded, his green eyes scanning the paper and widening as he incredulously said, "Someone broke into Gringotts!"

* * *

" _Bombarda_!"

"A dragon? A bloody _dragon_?! You've got to be kidding me!"

"We don't have much of a choice, mate," Harry said, hoisting Hermione up onto the large beast. Goblins were beginning to appear from everywhere and were yelling for Aurors. "Let's go!"

She held tight to one of the dragon's protruding scales, Getting in hadn't been a problem with help from the Polyjuice potion and the Imperious curse, but getting out had proven to be much more difficult. The Polyjuice had worn off by the time they got to the Lestrange vault and the goblin assisting them had immediately raised the alarm.

The horcrux had called to Harry and they'd found a small golden goblet, which, much to their displeasure, was surrounded by other goblets that burnt and multiplied when touched.

She was sure that there was a burn on her cheek.

It wasn't the most logical idea to ride a dragon through the glass ceiling of the bank, but it was the only idea that they had.

A searing pain cut through her shoulder and her grip on the scale faltered slightly, causing Harry to grab her round the waist to keep her upright.

"Ron! Now!"

The redhead gritted his teeth and climbed aboard, beginning to rethink his fear of spiders. Harry dug his heels into the dragon and she watched in awe as it stretched its wings. The trio struggled to hold on as it began climbing the rigid walls that had held it captive for Merlin knows how long.

"Harry!"

" _Stupefy_!" The dark-haired man yelled, stunning an Auror that had been intent on throwing a few curses.

The dragon broke through the floors with claws and fire and they were airborne before they knew it.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Ron yelled over the sound of wind.

Hermione felt Harry shrug behind her and mirrored his actions. It's not as if they could take a fully-grown dragon back to the Burrow. She looked down and saw water beneath them.

"We'll jump!" She called.

"Now?"

"Now!"

* * *

The room was tense to say the least. Gideon, Fabian, and Remus were seated across from the trio with solemn looks on their faces and arms folded across their chests.

Mr. Weasley and Charlie had gone to look for the dragon while Mrs. Weasley fussed over Sirius still bedridden upstairs. The trio had hoped they could avoid such scoldings, but luck had not been in their favor.

"You could have been killed," Fabian said, breaking the silence but doing nothing to diffuse the tension.

"We're alive," Hermione volleyed back, leveling her gaze at him and dimly realizing he'd cut his hair and shaved his face. The twinge in her shoulder was getting worse and she ignored it the best she could. She was glad she had glamoured the wound before she they arrived.

Remus sighed, "That's not the point. The three of you broke into Gringotts and then _escaped_. That's against the law – "

"Are you going to turn us in?" She cocked her head to the side and regarded her former professor carefully. "If you plan on calling the Aurors, give us a bit of warning, please."

"No one's calling any Aurors," Gideon cut in, rolling his eyes. "If me and Fabian wanted to, we could arrest the lot of you, but we won't. The issue at hand is that you gave very little thought to risking your own lives by breaking into one of the most heavily guarded buildings in the wizarding world."

Harry spoke up. "No one was killed. We took one thing from Lestrange vault and it's already been destroyed. We don't have time to go over what _could_ have happened. We're running out of time in general."

"The _Lestrange_ vault?"

Ron scoffed. "Bellatrix would be the only one upset about it since Charlie said you took care of the others. At least _we_ didn't kill anyone."

Whiskey eyes found blue and her mask of indifference slipped. "Gideon?"

Fabian raised his hand to keep his brother from replying. After clearing his throat, he said, "You all did what needed to be done. There's no need to go over what happened."

Hermione swallowed noisily and nodded, not trusting her voice. She knew that Gideon had killed in his line of work, but knowing he had killed two others in her name was a bit unsettling. Her logical mind argued that he was an Auror and that he'd killed many people, but her self-preservation was telling her that she was sharing a bed with a killer.

She was so consumed with her thoughts and she hadn't noticed Harry fall to the floor until Remus had sprung out of his chair.

"Harry?" The older man asked worriedly.

Harry met Hermione's gaze and mumbled, "Hogwarts."

Ron, understanding what was going on, groaned loudly. "Fucking hell."

Without thinking, she stuck her hand out to help him up and nearly screamed when the wound on her shoulder protested.

"Hermione, where are you bleeding?" Remus asked seriously, his eyes dark as he looked her over.

She shook her head, avoiding all the eyes that were now on her. "I'm not. I'm fine."

"I can smell it," he said, his jaw tense.

Gideon made to reach for her before he thought better of it. Fabian had no such qualms about pulling her up by her arms and forcing her jumper over her head.

"Fabian!"

"Get off of her!"

She found herself flat on her stomach in the middle of the floor, her hands pinned down and warm fingers probing the gash in her shoulder.

"Remus, you can't just grab her like that," Harry's voice said above her as she squirmed.

Fabian stepped forward, his voice gruff. "Get off of her, Lupin."

Remus growled above her and she stilled completely. She went through her mental calendar in her mind, realizing that the full moon was tomorrow. Taking a deep breath, she calmly spoke. "Fabian, stop. Harry, take everyone into the parlor, please."

"Lupin!"

"Harry, _please_. Don't aggravate Moony."

"Hermione'll be fine," Harry said when everything clicked. "No, Fabian, she'll be _fine_. Moony won't hurt her."

There was grumbling from the twins as Harry and Ron shuffled them out. Hermione wasn't the least bit worried about being around a hormonal werewolf. She had faced him in his werewolf form after all.

When the door closed behind them, his grip on her wrists loosened slightly. The fingers on her shoulder caressed the open flesh for a moment before she felt it knit itself back together. She held her breath as she felt something wet slide along the closed wound.

Was he… _licking_ her?

She allowed it to continue for a moment before she spoke. "Remus? Oh!"

Suddenly she was flipped onto her back and was staring up at her former professor. His eyes were flipping between gold and green very unstably and she felt a twinge of something in her stomach that wasn't fear.

She held her breath as they were suddenly face-to-face, barely an inch between them. He tilted his head to the side and observed her before he scented his way down her neck and torso, stopping when he got to her lower thigh.

"Remus?" She asked, her voice a bit shaky.

His eyes instantly turned to their normal hue and he was suddenly up and nearly across the room. His face was drawn and stricken as he struggled to find words. "Hermione…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean… _Merlin._ "

She didn't know how she managed it or what made her do it, but she found her way to her feet and allowed them to carry her to stand in front of him. Her hands found his and she squeezed them gently as she looked into his eyes. "Remus, you don't need to apologize. You don't have control over your wolf." His eyes flashed gold and she smiled, "I forgive you, too, Moony. Everything's okay. Thank you for healing me."

Moony reached out and stroked the side of her face gently before his eyes turned back to green and it was Remus in charge again.

"Thank you, Hermione."

Her hand held his hand against her face and she kissed his palm. "Anything for you, Remus."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and all mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 6: Seven Wonders**

_"If I live to see the seven wonders,_ _I'll make a path to the rainbow's end._

_I'll never live to match the beauty again."_

_Seven Wonders - Fleetwood Mac_

_5 April 1996 – Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

"I'll be back," Hermione said, pulling on her coat.

She had sent an owl to Professor Snape as soon as the trio had decided to go to Hogwarts. He would be their best bet at getting into the castle undetected.

Harry and Ron looked up from their places at the table. Nodding to each other, Harry said, "Don't be too long, okay?"

Gideon's gaze bounced between them before he reached out and took her arm. "What? No. You don't have to go anywhere."

"Gideon." Fabian pinched the bridge of his nose knowing that the little witch had already made up her mind.

"We just got her back! And Lupin was – "

"You aren't her keeper."

Blue glared frostily at green and tension rolled off the twins in waves. They used to be identical, but now Gideon's hair was longer and his face scruffier. She had to admit that it was even easier to tell them apart now, but her soul bond was making it impossible.

"Neither are you."

Hermione huffed. "I'm going whether either of you like it or not. I'm not your wife, Gideon; I don't need your permission."

Gideon growled, "You're as good as. This isn't the place – "

"Now, you listen here, Gideon Prewett," she started, her hair frizzing slightly. "I can go _where_ I want, _when_ I want. This is as much my fight as it is yours and _I will not_ sit on the sidelines while you fight for me."

He didn't have a chance to reply before she Apparated out of the townhouse.

* * *

Hermione arrived precisely where she meant to, pleased that Professor Snape had already arrived.

"Miss Granger," he greeted her, tilting his head.

"Thank you for meeting me, Professor," she replied, pulling her coat more tightly around herself. "I need your help."

"How can I be of service?"

She took a deep breath. "I need to get into Hogwarts. Harry and Ron, too."

Professor Snape nodded, quietly contemplating. It was strange to be at his home when she was well and no longer delirious from pain. His living room was lined with books and she had to resist the urge to run her fingers over all of their spines.

"The Dark Lord knows what you're after," he said after awhile, pulling her from her thoughts. His hands were steepled under his chin, his black eyes pensive. "He's planned a visit to Hogwarts for tomorrow. I can only assume that you're after the same thing."

She blinked. "Is this…is this going to be the final stand? Should Hogwarts be defended?"

"I fear that is exactly what it means. The Order would be wise to begin preparing for the final battle." He paused. "I'll get you into Hogwarts, you'll find what you're after, and then we'll all be rid of the terror that is the Dark Lord."

* * *

_6 April 1996 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

It was infuriating that they didn't know where she went. The remaining part of the trio didn't know where she had gone, either, but they didn't seem too concerned about it, which was only more infuriating.

"What if something happened?" Gideon asked, throwing off his cloak as he stepped out of the floo. He followed Fabian's lead and headed straight to the kitchen in search of Firewhisky. "Why couldn't I go with her? She's still recovering. She shouldn't – "

"She's a bloody lion, Gid. She's amazingly smart and ridiculously stubborn. You can't make her do shite."

Gideon rolled his eyes, taking the tumbler his twin offered. "Is it too much to ask that my future wide is less frivolous with her life?"

Fabian chucked. "Don't you mean _our_ future wife?"

"What?"

The twins' heads whipped around so quickly that she jumped back in surprise.

Hermione stood in the doorway with her wand tucked into the waistband of her sleep shorts. Her hair was twisted on top of her head and she was pulling at her long sleeves nervously.

"Gideon?" She asked, her doe eyes finding his as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"How long have you been here?" He asked hoarsely, knowing that she'd heard everything. He had to keep his eyes from roaming to her bare legs and it was much harder than he would ever admit.

"About an hour," she murmured, suddenly unsure of herself. Her hand reached for her wand. "I can go back to Grimmauld – "

"No!" Fabian said more loudly than he intended, making her jump once more. "This is your home, too," he explained, trying to talk quieter.

Lifting her chin defiantly, she leveled her gaze at the other redhead. "Fabian –"

"Oh _hell_."

" – what did you mean?"

He squirmed awkwardly. "I like you, all right? Do you have any idea how difficult it is to like your brother's girl? Fuck, Hermione. I'm not good at this."

"You want to marry me."

It wasn't a question. She was fully aware that he _loved_ her and she was being as direct as possible to avoid any type of confusion.

"I'd honestly love to fuck a kid into you – "

"Fabian!"

" – but I hear that's frowned upon if we're not married, so I don't have a problem putting a ring on your finger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're doing a shite job of convincing me, you know. Being crude isn't the way to a girl's heart."

"I don't want to get into your heart, love. I'd much rather get into your knickers," he smirked.

Her eyes widened. "You're scared, aren't you? You've never been in a relationship before and you're _scared_."

Fabian scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, his tumbler long forgotten. "Little witch, you don't know what you're talking about."

Her eyes flitted towards her soul bond. "You want to form a triad?"

Gideon held his hands up. "It's _your_ body, Hermione. A triad would be completely up to you. Fabian's going to be here regardless, but there are other witches out there he can bed. I don't think he's really interested in that life anymore, are you, Fabian?"

"I know you're a cocky arse," she started, smirking at the glare he gave her, "And I'm not going to spend the rest of my life tethered to someone that doesn't give a damn about me. I've seen the side of you that you've kept hidden, Fabian. Do you want to be with us? With me?"

Long legs carried him directly in front of her. She had no time to react as his hand reached out to cup her jaw and he ducked down to press his lips against hers. She could practically _feel_ the fireworks exploding behind her eyelids and she was embarrassed to say her knickers were effectively drenched within seconds. His hands had no problem snaking around her waist and squeezing her arse that she moaned wantonly into his mouth. She had an insane desire to grind herself against his thigh like a bitch in heat, but she repressed it as much as she could.

When he pulled away from her, he smirked maddeningly as he huskily said, "You've got to be mad to think I don't want you, little love. I want to be on you, _inside_ you. I'll be whatever you want me to be."

Her brain struggled to keep up with what he was saying and she was sure that her eyes were glazed over with lust.

"Love?" Gideon asked, his brows furrowed as he looked her over.

"Pros?" She asked, her mind beginning to come around.

"Expanded life span."

"Fertility is abundant," Fabian interjected.

Gideon smiled, "Magic is shared and increased."

She nodded slowly. "Cons?"

The twins were silent for a moment before Gideon spoke up, "We would all be bound together. No infidelity, no bed hopping. Any children would be born to you and you alone. It would simply be the three of us for the rest of our lives."

Hermione's gaze traveled to ice blue and she softly said, "I love you. I don't want anyone else, but Fabian…"

"You feel something for him, too," he nodded knowingly. "I'm not against forming a triad. We can all try this before we register with the Ministry. Nothing has to be permanent yet."

It was surreal to be in his brother's arms while Gideon was practically giving them his blessing.

His hand squeezed her hip gently and her eyes met his. "You were an arse to me. You were cruel and resentful – "

"And childish," Fabian finished, a sheepish look on his face. "I observed you while I kept my distance. My pride was hurt that I was bested by a group of Death Eaters only to be brought back by a mere slip of a girl. A girl I want to spend my life with."

"I don't want empty promises," Hermione insisted. "I don't do anything halfheartedly. Either you're in this or you're not – there's no in-between."

Fabian's hands moved to cup her cheeks and he softly said, "What if I told you that I wanted to love you for the rest of my life? That I was tired of meaningless sex and an empty bed? What if I said that I wanted to come home to you every single night?"

Swallowing noisily, she asked, "And you'd mean it?"

"I'd swear it," he murmured back, brushing his lips against hers.

Hermione didn't know how long they stood intertwined with each other before Gideon appeared behind her with his hands on her waist, urging them to the bedroom in light of the late hour. Fabian had no trouble picking her up so her legs were around his waist. Her mouth was latched onto his neck, enjoying his rumble of approval that she could feel against his chest.

She was slightly upset that she was pried from his neck as he set her on the bed, but her anger was immediately pacified when he climbed between her legs. He moved against her in just the right way that his cock was ground perfectly against where she needed it most. She squealed in pleasure when he pressed her clit through her sleep shorts.

Gideon chuckled, "Careful, Fabe. She's _very_ responsible."

"Too bad we're still dressed."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and suddenly they were skin on skin, nearly causing Fabian's eyes to bug out of his head.

"Bloody hell!"

"Thanks, love," Gideon said, assessing his newfound nakedness with a smirk.

"Seems like the magic is already kicking in."

"Merlin," Fabian groaned, sitting up between her legs and staring down at her in awe.

She was lying on her back, arms spread wide from where he had pulled away. His blue eyes traveled down her neck, admiring the plump swell of hr breasts and her sweet pink nipples. Her waist tapered in before her hips flared out in the most appealing way. When he finally allowed his eyes to roam down to her little pussy, he nearly came when he saw that she was bare. The bud of her clit was swollen and fitted perfectly between her labia and he had to stop himself from salivating.

"Perfect, isn't she?" Gideon asked as he trailed his fingers between her breasts, causing her to wiggle towards the touch. "And she has the sweetest taste. It's hard to keep my mouth from between her thighs." His fingers trailed down further, slipping around her clit before plunging a single digit inside her.

She arched her back, his name a whimper on her lips. "Please," she gasped, locking eyes with the name that was nestled between her legs.

"Don't keep the lady waiting," Gideon murmured, stroking the hair back from her face lovingly.

Suddenly, he was nervous. He'd never been nervous when he bedded a girl. But Hermione wasn't just some girl; she was his future wife. Taking himself in hand, he was surprised at how hard he was. Fabian ran the swollen head up and down her slit, coating it in her generous slickness. Her entrance was so coated in her honey that he slipped inside with little resistance.

" _Oh_ ," she said breathily, her whiskey eyes widening.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Fabian whispered before covering her mouth with his and plunging his length as deep inside of her as he could.

She winced when he hit bottom, his cock banging against her cervix in a way that made her nails dig into his shoulders, unsure if she wanted to push him away or pull him closer.

"She's small, Fabe," Gideon reminded his brother, watching how their girl's body had tensed up. "You have to be gentle with her."

He pulled away and looked down at her, guilt taking over his face when she nodded. "I'm sorry, little love," he murmured, drawing his hips back and meeting her against much slower.

His thrusts were different. She'd been used to Gideon's finesse. Fabian was definitely more rough and abrupt than his twin, but it was still enjoyable. She could feel liquid heat pooling in her stomach and her nails began cutting into his flesh again.

"Gonna come, little love?" Fabian panted, urging her legs around his waist. The flat of his abdomen rubbed deliciously against her clit, causing moans to bubble out of her against her will.

She could hear the smirk in Gideon's voice when he spoke. "Right… _now_."

Sure enough, Hermione's body bowed and she was wracked with pleasure. Her mouth found his shoulder and she bit down without thinking, feeling his erratic thrusts before he filled her with his seed.

"Fuck, Hermione."

She giggled almost drunkenly, "You just did."

She wasn't sure how they'd managed to arrange her in bed, but she was quite content being piled on Gideon's chest while Fabian was sidled up behind her.

If someone had told her that she'd end up sharing a bed with both of them, she would've hexed them nine ways 'til Sunday. A triad wasn't conventional in modern society and she was thankful that her parents couldn't remember her; they'd be appalled that she had two husbands.

Two _husbands_.

She wasn't exactly sure when she had began thinking about Fabian as her future husband – she'd only slept with him once for Merlin's sake! – but it was practically a given. Something just felt _right_ about being with both of them and it was more than just the bond.

"I want to do this," she said softly against Gideon's bare chest.

"I thought we just did," Fabian mumbled against the dip in her shoulder blades.

"You'll have to be able to get it up whenever she asks. She's insatiable."

She smacked his chest, earning a chuckle. "I meant a triad. Besides, Gideon, it's _your_ turn."

The man in question spread his arms invitingly. "Hope on, love. You can ride me until your heart's content."

With an offer like that, she couldn't refuse. Ignoring the groan of disapproval behind her, she swung her leg over Gideon's hips, seating herself on his aching cock easily. A happy sigh slipped from his lips, loving the feel of him inside her.

"Fuck, your tits are delicious."

Whiskey eyes moved from blue to green and she smirked at how exhausted Fabian looked on his third of the bed.

"You can play with them all you want," she flirted shamelessly, running her hands over her body and cupping her breasts seductively. Her nipples her hard as galleons and she was surprised that she already felt like she could come again. She paced herself on Gideon's cock, grateful that he seemed to be enjoying himself as much as she was.

Gideon's hand made its way from her hip to cup her cheek, making her meet his gaze. "You are so beautiful," he murmured, caressing her lower lip with his thumb.

It wasn't a surprise when they came together, Hermione collapsing bonelessly onto Gideon's chest.

They were still joined together when she felt Fabian press kisses along her naked back.

"I'm yours, Hermione Granger," he whispered against her skin. "Yours until the end of time.

Her eyelids were so tired that she was convinced that she was already deep asleep. She didn't realize what she had said until quite awhile later.

"I love you, both."

* * *

_7 April 1996 – Hogwarts_

Hogwarts had a very different feel that what she remembered. It was eerie and not at all welcoming as it had been in her youth. Professor Snape had snuck them through the Hog's Head with help of Aberforth Dumbledore. They had ended up in the Room of Requirement, such a far cry of when it was used for Dumbledore's Army. It was filled with lost items that had been collecting dust for much longer than Hermione had been alive.

It hadn't been difficult to convince the Order to ready themselves for war. Kingsley had called every member to Grimmauld Place and explained that the final battle was to take place at Hogwarts.

The trio went ahead of the Order to try to find and destroy the item that was calling to Harry.

"It's here," Harry hissed, his hand going to his scar and trying to rub the pain away.

Hermione paled, trying to shake away the feeling of fear that had crept into her bones. It had left her feeling empty inside to be separated from Gideon and Fabian after the night that they had spent together. She could feel their restless magic thrumming through her veins and she silently prayed that they'd make it through the night.

"Best get on with it, then, yeah?" Ron said, buttoning up his jumper and heading towards one of the towering stacks of things long forgotten.

Her legs moved of their own accord and she heard herself ask, "Do you know what it is?"

Harry scratched his head. "Something small, maybe metal?"

"I swear if it's more jewelry…"

Hermione dug through the heap of junk, trying to find anything that even closely resembled what Harry had described.

She could feel when the twins arrive. Her core was channeling her magic and she relinquished in willingly. The twins and Bill were in charge of building the wards around the castle. She felt a small flutter in her stomach and stopped.

"I found it!" Harry shouted, holding up a tiara.

Ron groaned, "For fuck's sake, is he a poof?"

"It's Ravenclaw's diadem," Hermione said in awe, taking the small thing when they'd all gathered together. Her mind worked overtime as she thought about it and pieced everything together. "Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem…he had a pattern."

"All we have left is Nagini, yeah?"

Hermione pulled out her beaded bag and pulled out the small box they had used to destroy the cup just days before. She shoved the diadem into the box and watched in avid fascination as it turned to ashes.

"Just Nagini."

* * *

It didn't take long for Lord Voldemort to storm his way to Hogwarts. Shortly after they'd destroyed the horcrux, Harry had collapsed in a fit of pain. Ron had tried to shake him awake until the dark haired man had gone completely limp.

_"Nagini isn't the last horcrux,"_ _Harry had said when he regained consciousness_.

_Ron gave him an odd look. "What d'you mean?"_

_"I'm a horcrux…there's a part of him inside me. That's why I can speak to snakes, why I have a connection to him…"_

_"Harry…" Hermione trailed off, tears in her eyes as she realized what that meant._

_He nodded solemnly, "He has to kill me."_

When Lord Voldemort had said that he's spare everyone if Harry was given o him, almost the entirety of Hogwarts had decided to stand their ground and fight – save for a few Slytherins.

The trio was too busy trying to figure out a way to kill Nagini that Hermione hadn't truly realized what kind of danger they were in. As they ran through the castle, she overheard how the Prewett twins were taking down anyone in their path and she felt a pang of pride mixed with worry. Their bond for the triad wasn't complete, but their magic had already melded together. She knew that they were in the Great Hall and she longed to be with them, but the sword of Gryffindor wasn't going to find itself.

Before she had returned to the flat, Professor Snape had old her that the sword of Gryffindor contained basilisk venom and it would effectively destroy a horcrux. He had said that he would find her after the start of the battle, but she had yet to see him. It worried her because he was playing such a dangerous fame by being a spy and she prayed that he was guarding his mind carefully.

A curse grazed her cheek and she yelped in pain before she threw a curse over her shoulder at the offender.

"Get to the headmaster's office!" She yelled over the noise of the battle, hoping that Ron had heard her. She could feel blood wetting her cheek, but she was too concerned with getting them all to safety.

"Password?" Ron yelled, turning to her when they finally thundered to a stop in front of the gargoyle guarding the staircase.

Hermione swallowed noisily as she recalled what Professor Snape had told her. Steeling herself and avoiding Harry's gaze, she firmly said, "Lily."

"Hermione – "

"Let's go!" Ron said, practically pushing them inside and sighing in relief when the staircase closed behind them.

Harry stood frozen as he watched the other two search for the sword. His green eyes were confused and he asked again. "Hermione, the password – "

"Now's not the time, Harry," she cut him off, climbing onto the desk and reaching for the low hanging chandelier. "I'll explain it, I promise. Or Professor Snape will."

" _Snape_?" Ron stopped completely, his face screwing up in disgust. "What the bloody hell does he have to do with anything?"

Hermione scowled, jumping up and grabbing the sword, bringing it down awkwardly. "Now's not the time for _any_ of this. Our focus is Nagini – "

"He has to _kill_ me, Hermione," Harry said, stressing the statement. "Now might be the only time."

She floundered. Harry had to die by Lord Voldemort's hand. How could they get around that? It seemed impossible, but she refused to lose her best friend.

"It's not the end – "

"A horcrux has to be destroyed beyond repair for it to not work anymore. _I'm_ a horcrux, Hermione," he said, tears in his eyes as he looked at the two people that had been there for him since he was eleven years old. "I have to be destroyed beyond repair…Tonight it my last night."

"I won't let you die," she vowed, her hair frizzing in determination. "We've made it this far. We won't lose you."

The dark haired boy shook his head, "You might not have a choice."

* * *

Her scream was the worst thing that they'd ever heard in their lives.

Fabian didn't even think as he began pushing his way through the people that had gathered in the courtyard. He sensed his brother doing the same and they only had it in their heads to get to her as quickly as possible.

" _Harry_!"

The Potter boy was limp in the giant's arms; no wonder their girl was losing her mind.

When Fabian finally got to her, he scooped her thrashing body into his arms despite how his body protested from the strain of battle.

"No!" She screeched, doing her best to wiggle out of his arms. "Harry!"

"Potter is dead!" The cold, snake-like voice of Lord Voldemort declared as he cast a silencing spell over the bulk of the resistance. "Your _savior_ was nothing but a boy that finally learned his place. You will all bow before me or learn your new place in my world."

The resistance stood strong, not wavering from their battle stance for even a moment.

Hermione's mind tried to come up with a viable plan to get rid of Nagini. She had glamoured the sword and given it to Ron. She had been too busy running about the castle, trying to plan when Harry had slipped away and Ron had tried to go after the snake.

She felt Fabian's lips against her hair and she ceased her struggle. Her eyes found Ron and she noticed that he was close to the snake. It would be a suicide mission for him to attack Nagini while Death Eaters were gathered in such close proximity. She hoped he was smart enough to understand that, but when she noticed the glint in his eye, she realized he wasn't.

"Put me down," she hissed to the redhead carrying her.

He shook his head, looking at his twin for reaffirmation.

" _Now_!"

Fabian practically dropped her and she landed carefully. Hr wand was poised and she shot a silent shield charm towards Ron as he lunged towards Nagini, sword in hand. She watched in morbid fascination as the sword cut cleanly through the snake's neck, causing an uproar from the Death Eaters.

"Kill him!"

The courtyard was alight with curses. There was no middle ground as the light and dark swarmed each other.

Hermione took off in a sprint towards Harry, not choosing to believe the truth.

"Hermione!"

She ignored the calls of her soul bonds behind her, fighting her way through the fray and taking a curse under her ribs that caused her to stumble. Casting a numbing charm on her wound, she kept going until she reached Hagrid, dropping to her knees next to her best friend.

"C'mon, Harry," she panted, pushing his dark hair back from his face. His skin was ashen and he was chilled to the bone.

Hagrid was blubbering above her and she did her best to tune him out.

Pulling on all the spare magic that was present between her and the twins, she held her hands flat against his chest.

"The horcrux is gone, Harry," she murmured, imagining him awake in her mind's eye. "Wake up, _please_."

It was surreal feeling the magic flow through her core to the tips of her fingers. It pulled on Harry's magic and coaxed it into alertness. She was shaking from how much magic she was exerting, but all that mattered was her best friend.

Her vision dimmed just as Harry's chest rose.

* * *

A pain dug itself into Fabian's ribs and he grimaced. Deflecting a curse, he turned towards his twin and asked, "Where's Hermione?"

Gideon threw up a shield charm, his free hand going to his own side. "Potter," he pointed, trying to get a visual on her.

"Were you hit?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't know why – "

"Hermione," Fabian said suddenly, "I wasn't hit either, but my side – "

"Bloody hell."

The pair dueled their way across the courtyard, not bothering to disarm or stun – they were both out for the kill. It was easy to spot Hagrid in the crowd and Gideon was trying his damndest to reach him.

"On your left!"

Gideon shot a curse at the Death Eater that was charging him, not caring that the man had crumpled to the ground.

His eyes zeroed in on his girl, eyes widening when he saw that she was wrapped in Potter's arms. He breathed a sigh of relief before he noticed the boy was crying.

"Hermione? _Hermione_!"

Gideon tore through the crowd, falling on his knees next to the pair.

"I-I don't know what…I was _dead_ …and she…she's not moving…" Potter rambled, clutching Hermione against him.

The redhead paled as he took her into his own arms. Her skin was almost translucent against the blood smeared against her cheek. His fingers felt for her pulse and his heart sank when he felt nothing.

"Is she okay?" Fabian asked, out of breath as he collapsed next to them. He looked her over and cursed. "She's bleeding. Any idea what it's from?"

His twin swallowed, "Fabian – "

"That explains why our sides hurt. Must be residual magic. We've gotta get her to Poppy – "

"She's not breathing."

Fabian stilled. "What?" His eyes traveled to the Chosen One, noticing that he was up and breathing. "How the fuck – "

"One life for another," Gideon said softly, his focus stopped on the lone girl in his arms instead of the battle raging around him. "That's the only explanation. The triad magic…that's why we feel so drained. She sacrificed herself – "

"No," Fabian said instantly, shaking his head, "She's alive. We'd know otherwise."

"Her pulse – "

"It doesn't matter!" He thundered, ripping their girl from his twin's arms and getting up. "She's bleeding like mad. She wouldn't be if her heart wasn't beating." Readjusting her so his hand was under her bum and she was partially over his shoulder, he collected himself. "Now, you can either help me get her to Poppy or you can mourn as if we've already lost her. But I refuse to give up." Looking down at the boy on the ground, he scoffed, "Pull yourself together, Potter. It's not over yet."

* * *

_14 April 1996 – Hogwarts – Hospital Wing_

It was as if she was wrapped in cotton. She could feel gauze against her cheek and wrapped around her middle and it made her grimace at how she was always bandaged up.

She heard the buzzing of voices around her, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Cracking open her eyes, she looked around hesitantly and noticed that she was in the hospital wing.

Something twitched around her hand and she looked down, dimly aware that she wasn't alone in her sanctioned off area of the wing. Gideon and Fabian sat on either side of her hospital bed, each one holding a hand and fast asleep. From the vantage point on the bed, she could see the dawn breaking over the Forbidden Forest and she smiled to herself.

"You're awake."

Dragging her gaze from the sunrise, she met Fabian's eyes.

"I couldn't sleep anymore," she joked dryly. Her thoughts instantly turned to worry. "Harry?"

"Alive and safe. We won, little love. You-Know – " he stopped and steeled himself, "Voldemort is no more. We have a safe world that we can thrive in and raise our – "

" _Oh, thank Merlin._ "

Hermione was ambushed by her other soul bond, practically picked up off the bed and swaddled in his arms. She was attacked by kisses and whispers of thankfulness.

"I'll get Poppy, yeah?" Fabian said as he stood.

"Get Snape, he'll be able to treat her better."

Hermione's eyes watered. "Professor Snape made it? He's alive?"

Fabian chuckled, "Take a lot more to kill him than a bite from a bloody snake."

* * *

"How do you feel, Miss Granger?"

She wiggled about mentally, testing how everything felt before answering. "I feel fine. Mostly tired, but fine."

Professor Snape nodded. "There were a few areas of concern with your recovery and that's why I asked your guard lions to wait outside." He paused; making sure the silencing spell was still in place. A solemn look came across his face as he sighed, "You managed to bring back Mr. Potter from death – that seems to be a reoccurring theme with you – and it caused you to use more magic than you ever have previously."

"What does that mean?" She asked almost hesitantly.

"Your magical core is exhausted," he said bluntly, "I'm unsure of your ability to use magic."

"I'm…"

"A squib of sorts until we determine the true damage. We don't have a word for a muggle-born that loses their magic. It may be temporary, however, you'll have to practice and the Prewetts can help seeing as you've formed a triad – their magical signatures are all over you. It's official everywhere except paper."

"Oh."

He tilted her chin upwards and gave her a look of sympathy. "You're the brightest witch of your age, Hermione. There's no reason why your magic wouldn't come back, especially while being tied to two wizards. Have faith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow me on Tumblr for sneak peeks - MissGraceOMalley


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 7: November Rain

"Nothing lasts forever,

And we both know hearts can change."

November Rain – Guns 'N' Roses

_21 April 1996 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

"Love, are you hungry?"

Hermione rolled over in bed, pulling the blankets over her head and making a noise to indicate that she wasn't. Her appetite hadn't returned since she was released from the hospital wing and she was content with sleeping most days.

She felt the bed dip next to her and she groaned when the blanket was pried out of her grip. Her eyes met forest green and she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

"You've got to eat eventually, you know," Fabian said, propping himself up on his elbow next to her. He kissed her forehead and she giggled when he nuzzled his face against her neck.

"Fabian," she moaned softly, wiggling closer to him.

His hand slithered down her flat stomach and into her knickers, seeking her folds in record time. Her breath caught in her throat as his thumb massaged her swollen bud, his lips latched to her neck.

It didn't take much time at all for her to come undone for him and he smiled a self-satisfied smirk against her soft neck as she panted while she came down.

"I'll make you some toast and tea."

She blearily watched as he left the room, leaving her a content pile of mush. She'd only been home for a few days, but she had made sure that the question of magic hadn't come up. The only one that knew of her magical shortcomings was Professor Snape and she knew that she could trust him with her life. She could no longer feel the pull of magic in her core and she was worried that her magic truly was gone. When she held her wand, there was no tingling feeling or sense of what was right. It was no longer an extension of herself and she had simply been keeping it in the drawer of her nightstand.

"Hermione, it's already past noon," Gideon said as he stood in the doorway. "How are you feeling? Do I need to owl Snape?"

Staring up at the ceiling, she shook her head tiredly. "Everything's fine. I'm just still recovering." She glanced down at him and watched as he made his way to the side of the bed.

"Molly would like us to come over later," Gideon said before adding, "If you're up to it."

She sighed. "Later tonight?"

"We don't have to – "

"You and Fabian can go. If I'm feeling up to it, I'll go, too. You haven't been to the Burrow in a while."

And so they went, leaving Hermione in the little flat. Truthfully, she hated being left behind, but it made her nervous to be too far away from London. She couldn't Apparate, she couldn't floo. She was essentially a muggle smack dab in the wizarding world. At least if she was in the flat she could go through the Leaky and get to London – muggle London – without an issue.

There was a heavy feeling on her chest about lying to the twins. By default, she knew she wasn't lying, but a lie by omission was still a lie. And by not telling them she'd lost her magic was almost like betrayal.

They'd been asking her if she'd be going back to Hogwarts to finish her schooling, but she couldn't stomach going back when her wand was little more than a stick.

It seemed like it had been days since she had left the flat. Rolling herself out of bed, she twisted her hair into a bun on top of her head and pulled on a worn pair of jeans. She grabbed Harry's old jumper that he had lent her years ago – Mrs. Weasley had _yet_ to make her one of her own – and pulled it over her head as she headed towards the living room to grab her trainers and keys.

She didn't know how she ended up at Grimmauld Place, but she wasn't too concerned. She had taken the tube and her feet had led her to the shadowy doorstep, utterly baffled that she felt a strong need to simply _be_ there.

Hermione almost raised her hand to knock, but she changed her mind and opened the door, finding that it was unlocked.

The house was quiet and she smiled to herself that it was just how she liked it. She allowed herself to flit through the house before she ended up in the library. Taking a seat in an overstuffed chair, she raised her hand to summon the book she was last reading.

_No magic_.

The truth hit her like a ton of bricks. It was beyond crippling to take away a witch's magic and it only served to make her feel guilty for regretting bringing Harry back.

"Hermione?"

Wiping away the tears that had gathered beneath her eyes, she looked up and saw Remus standing in front of the fireplace. She sniffed and smiled at him. "Hey."

He gave her a soft smile in return. "I wasn't expecting anyone," he said quietly, lingering near the empty chair across from her. At her questioning glance, he elaborated, "Sirius is at the Burrow. Why aren't you there? Aren't Fabian and Gideon – "

"I didn't feel like going," she said, not meaning to cut him off. "Why aren't you there?"

He looked uneasy before he relented. "My…lycanthropy has become a bit more of a problem as of late. What I did before the last moon…"

"Made its way to Mrs. Weasley?" She guessed.

"It's shown what I am in an unflattering light," he said tiredly, "True, but unflattering."

The healed skin of her wound itched slightly at the memory. She had never been afraid of Remus before and she didn't think that there would ever be a time where she was. Even when he chased her in his wolf form, she'd never been scared of _him_. It angered her that people judged him for something that he had no control over. Mrs. Weasley was notorious for judging people without understanding.

"Are you all right?"

She met his eyes and noticed that gold was flecking them more than usual. She cocked her head to the side and softly said, "Your wolf is restless."

Remus laughed heartily, shocking her slightly. "He almost always is. It's gotten worse since the battle."

"Why do you think?"

He shrugged, "Moony feels…more needed. More protective. He's not trying to break free, more like prowling beneath the surface."

The little witch nodded in thought. "Have you eaten yet?" She asked, changing the subject. "I can cook something."

"You've been recovering – "

"Nonsense," she said, waving her hand in dismissal as she stood. "I'm hungry, too. Let's see how well three men have stocked the house."

* * *

_21 April 1996 – The Burrow – Ottery St. Catchpole_

"Merlin, Fabe, did you have to Apparate me, too?" Gideon complained, fixing his cloak.

"I wasn't even bloody touching you!" Fabian griped back. "Don't stand so close when I Apparate then, yeah?"

Gideon shook his head as they made their way to the Burrow. "Your magic is going wonky. Maybe you should go see a healer. Yesterday you caught the curtains on fire when you tried to light a candle!"

"One thing – "

"You broke the lock in the door when you unlocked it. And you managed to make all the teacups fly at you when you tried to summon _one_."

It had been odd how his magic had been reacting to him. Every little spell was giving him a lot more trouble than he bargained for. It had been hell keeping it from Hermione, but because she was still healing, he hadn't wanted to make her worry.

"We've got to tell her, you know," his twin interjected, guessing his train of thought. "She might have some insight."

He nodded, "She's a huge swot. She's probably read something somewhere. I just want her to get all healed up first. She doesn't need the added stress of my magic being useless."

Gideon chuckled. "It's not _useless_ , just a bit overexcited. Great if you want to massacre teacups and prevent doors from ever locking again - "

"I get it."

"Let's hurry up, so we can get home to our girl."

* * *

"What's going on?"

Hermione looked up from the book in her lap. "What do you mean?"

Remus sighed. "It took you nearly an hour longer to make dinner because you kept searching for ingredients. You're not attached to the twins after everything that's happened. You're not nearly as feisty as usual and," he paused, his cheeks turning a bit pink as he mumbled, "You smell funny."

She blinked. "I _smell_ funny?"

"Not in a bad way," he instantly protested. "Perhaps different would be a better choice of words. I haven't been around you as much since you left Hogwarts, but you've smelt different every time I've seen you."

"I'm not sure how to react knowing that my former professor's been scenting me."

He gave her a hard look. "It's not like that and you know it."

Could he really smell a difference? Her magical signature was gone. Werewolves were extremely sensitive to magical entities, was everything different now?

"Are you pregnant?" He asked baldly, his eyes more gold than anything else.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think so."

"Something's different."

"I lost my magic," she confessed, her eyes widening when she realized what she had said. It wasn't something she'd acknowledged out loud since she found out and her chest felt the smallest bit lighter. Her eyes trailed to his and she noticed green was winning the fight with gold.

"What?" He asked, completely dumbfounded.

She took a deep breath, her voice hoarse with the tears threatening to fall as she repeated, "I lost my magic."

Remus shook his head in disbelief. "No one can just _lose_ their magic. It's a part of you, it's – "

"Gone," she finished bitterly. "I didn't know where the ingredients were for dinner because I always summon them. I've been more distant with Gideon and Fabian because I haven't told them yet. I'm…I'm broken."

She felt like she was collapsing in on herself. Like she was too weak to deal with everything that had happened in the past year.

"You're not _broken_ ," Remus said fiercely as he gathered her off of the floor and into his arms. "You've been through a war – "

"That's not an excuse!" She screeched, pushing away from him and glaring at him as if it was his fault. "This shouldn't have happened! How can I continue living in the magical world if I'm not magical? How can I fit in? I can't floo or Apparate. I can't fly or do anything that comes up in everyday life. I wouldn't be able to work with charms or potions. My future relies solely on Gideon and Fabian and that's not the kind of girl I am. I…I can't stay here any longer. I have to leave London."

"Hermione – "

"I don't have a choice, Remus," she said so softly that he barely caught it.

He swallowed noisily, knowing better than to argue with her in risk of causing her to go without telling him where. "And you've made up your mind?"

She nodded jerkily. "I think that I made up my mind when I stepped foot into Diagon Alley and my wand wouldn't work."

"Where will you go?"

"To see my parents. Maybe travel. I'm not sure yet."

He accepted that. "Any room for an old wolf?" He asked, a grin tugging at his lips.

She laughed to keep herself from crying more. "Maybe once I get settled – "

"Do you have enough money?"

"More than enough."

"And what about Gideon and Fabian?"

She stilled almost completely. How could she abandon them? How could she ask them to take care of her? It wasn't a fair situation.

A girl that was once strong enough to bring back three wizards from death now couldn't even summon a book. It was cruel.

She couldn't condemn them to living in the muggle world when all they'd ever known was magic.

"The bonds were consummated already. There won't be any ill effects – "

"It's not as simple as that and you know it. They depend on you. You're their entire world. It's the fact that you can't disappear on them, again." He shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from bolting. Remus was definitely more present than Moony and he was thankful. "Harry and Ron, too. Disappearing isn't an option."

Hermione sniffled. "Remus, I've got to do this. I…I've had my magic since I was ten years old. I have to rediscover my life without it, without this _world_. I can't do that with them constantly coddling me. I'm…I'm trying to cope with all of this."

"You're the brightest witch of your age – "

"I was," she admitted sadly, tears flowing down her cheeks in earnest. "I was."

* * *

"Love, we're back!"

Gideon slipped off his cloak and hung it on the coat rack. He shook out his hair and silently hexed his brother when he laughed at him.

"Ouch! Bloody dog," Fabian grimaced, rubbing his arm soothingly. "Maybe you should try to be an Animagus. See what little, annoying, yappy thing you'd be."

"Oh, shut it." Gideon said with a roll of his eyes. "Is she asleep already?"

He shrugged, "She's been sleeping a lot, lately." Taking off his own cloak, he made his way to the bedroom after hanging it up. "I'll check on her."

"I'll get a couple glasses of whiskey."

Gideon busied himself with pulling crystal tumblers from the cupboard. The Burrow had been filled to the brim with people in preparation for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Now that the war was over, Bill wasted no time proposing and Gideon had to admit that he'd almost done that to Hermione – would've, too, if Fabian hadn't had wanted to do something romantic.

But despite how full the Burrow had been, he still felt alone without Hermione. Fabian had felt it, too. They'd made a decision to give their help and congratulations to the newly engaged couple before they'd hurried home to their own happily ever after.

Pouring the whiskey, he sat down at the table in the kitchen, pushing one glass to the other side for his twin.

"Hermione – "

"Is she still asleep?" Gideon laughed before he looked up and instantly sobered upon seeing the stricken look on Fabian's face. He was on his feet in an instant, his Auror training kicking in. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"She's gone."

"The fuck do you mean, ' _she's gone_ '?"

His twin held up a piece of paper that was snatched away in an instant, blue eyes devouring every curve of letter.

_Gideon & Fabian,_

_I didn't want to do this through a letter – it's so impersonal. However, I knew that if I tried to tell you both in person that you would have made me stay. I love both of you more than I ever thought was possible, but I need to do what's best for all of us. Please don't try to find me. Live your lives the way you were meant to._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_22 August 1996 – Scotland_

The fall air was balmy against her skin. Her curls embraced the humidity that coated the air in a threat of imminent storm. The gate to her garden opened and closed behind her and she looked up from her roses with a smile on her face.

"It's lovely to see you, Professor."

The tall man grimaced momentarily. "I've told you many times to call me Severus… _Hermione_."

She laughed and ushered him inside the small cottage by the see. It was small and all hers and yet it still felt empty most of the time.

"They've been inquiring about you."

"Oh?"

"You knew that they wouldn't stop looking."

She nodded in contemplation. It hadn't been too long since she left London, but she missed it more than she cared to admit. Every day was a constant reminder of what she had left behind and it was difficult to go into a new life without either of them by her side.

"You've been taking the potions, I presume?" He asked, hovering about the sitting room as she fixed him a cup of tea. "The phials you've been owling back have been empty…"

"I've been taking them as prescribed," she answered, handing him his tea as she found her way into the room and took a seat in front of the fire.

"Have you made an appointment with a doctor?"

She took her time swallowing her tea and shook her head. "I haven't had the time, I'm still looking for a job in the town nearby – "

"Miss Granger, you don't need to – "

" _Hermione_."

He pursed his lips and said, "Hermione, you have more than enough money to last you both well into the next decade if you so choose."

"I need something to keep me busy. Magical research is almost completely out of the picture because I can't test theories myself. I could always do something with muggle books, but I don't think I'm located in the right place for that…"

He let her ramble on, knowing that it would be a cold day in hell before he could get her to change her mind. It had been peculiar when he had received her letter through the post to his Cokeworth address. He wasn't sure how or why he had came to her aid, but his conscience wouldn't let him do anything other than help her.

When news broke that the war heroine was missing, the wizarding world was in uproar. The girl that had brought back the _chosen one_ from certain death. The Prewetts were speaking with anyone that knew anything about her, but Hermione hadn't wanted to be found. She had gone through extensive lengths to ensure her privacy and Professor Snape was the only one that knew where she lived.

He didn't even bother to tell her that Lupin had been sniffing around more than he was comfortable with. Black had his hands full of wolf more often than not because Lupin's lycanthropy was becoming more apparent in the past months. He had stopped drinking Wolfsbane and embraced the wolf openly, causing a strain between him and the Weasleys.

"Do you require anything from London? I'll be passing through within the week and I could owl it to you."

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "A few new quills would be nice if it wouldn't be a hassle."

Professor Snape tilted his head. "Of course. Be expecting them."

* * *

_24 August 1996 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

"Damn it all!"

"Gideon – "

"No! She's too bloody smart for her own good. She should've never left. Can't you feel her through the bond? She's so…distant. It's as if she turned off her side of it and we're only getting the bare minimum."

Fabian sighed and tossed the Prophet on the table between them, waving his hand to vanish it.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," he groaned when the whole table disappeared as well.

His twin's eyes snapped to his and they were alight with annoyance. "Go to the damned healer already. Our flat shouldn't be in danger from your magic."

"I did! Went to Mungo's last week," he argued. "They said it was an influx of magic. It normally happens when you've been through a traumatic experience, but it's almost always the other way around. The healer said he'd never heard of someone having too much power, well, someone that wasn't pregnant."

"Thank Merlin you're not a girl."

"Have you – "

"I haven't done anything and you bloody well know it. All I do is work and search for her. I don't have time for anything else." Gideon sighed, looking down at his teacup sadly. "I just want her to come home."

"I spoke with Black the other say," he said conversationally. Blue snapped to green and he rolled his eyes. "Lupin has been scouring the countryside, seeing if any of the towns have seen her. I think he's already done most of London, perhaps he'll continue along the cost of Scotland. Have you been keeping up with her parents?"

He nodded, his anger slowly melting away. "No sightings in the past two months. My guess is that she stopped off there first and checked in to make sure the memory charm was still holding. I don't know why she didn't try to lift it, though, since the danger is gone."

"Probably wanted to keep them safe for a little while longer just in case," Fabian thought, stirring his tea absentmindedly. Four months was a long time for her to be out on her own. It was worrying that she hadn't had contact with anyone. "You heard what Shacklebolt pushed down, yeah? The remaining Death Eaters have been terrorizing the London border since the war ended. The Ministry is sending a group of Aurors down there. Us included."

His twin groaned. "You've got to be kidding me! I don't want to go on an assignment to bloody Scotland. There's more then enough Aurors that would volunteer – "

"But not a lot of them have faced Death Eaters before," Fabian pointed out, his eyes traveling to the window above the sink. "We go where we're told; no point in arguing with orders."

* * *

_2 September 1996 – Scotland_

"Come on, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed to the orange furball that was curled up under the bed.

The only thing she hated about being so close to the sea was that there were more storms than she was used to. It made her garden green and lush, but scared the daylights out of her half Kneazle. Normally, Crookshanks wandered about in the town nearby, more than content to prowl around for random people to feed him. She'd learned not to worry about him when he still came home every night.

"Fine. Stay under there, then."

She tugged down the hem of her shirt when she got back up, idly making a mental not to but a few more loose fitting outfits.

Making her way into the kitchen, she dried the last of her dishes by hand and then put them away. She'd taken the time to heal the wounds the loss of her magic had left on her. It had been a lengthy process to relearn how to do things without raising her wand, but she'd been adjusting slowly. Sometimes, she missed being able to do simple things with magic.

After the house was closed up for the night, she wandered into her bedroom, thankful that she could finally get off of her swollen feet. Her day had been spent buying groceries in town and tending to her garden. The roses had been growing in abundance and she credited the weather. She had vases sprinkled about the house, letting the pleasant scent fill her senses.

There wasn't much that comforted her anymore since she didn't have Gideon and Fabian. Roses helped dull the pain from the void.

As she settled down in her plush bed, she couldn't help but feel a wave of unease wash over her. He fine hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention and her heart sank when she heard Crookshanks hiss from his place under the bed.

A crack of thunder made her jump just as the lights went out.

"Fuck," she mumbled, leaning over and rifling through her bedside table for a torch.

Just as she flicked it on, she heard the front door of her house slam shut.

Struggling to get out of bed, she closed her bedroom door and locked it, knowing full well that if her intruder really wanted to, they could get in without a fuss. Her mind struggled to find a way out of her predicament, but she never had a chance as her door was forced open.

The sound of the torch hitting the floor was the last thing she heard before there was nothing.

* * *

_2 September 1996 – Scotland_

"Gideon!"

Fabian shot a curse at a hooded figure that was circling his brother. Crashing to his knees next to him, he turned him over, his mind in a panic.

"Where were you hit? What was it?"

Gideon shook his head, gritting his teeth. His breathing was labored as he panted out, "Hermione. She's…there's something wrong."

"You can feel her? Where is she?"

Gideon struggled to his feet and gripped his wand in one hand before grabbing his twin with the other. There was a sharp tug behind his navel as they landed in a heap on damp grass.

"Fucking hell," Fabian groaned, rolling onto his back and letting the rain pelt his face. "And I thought _my_ magic was being wonky."

Gideon heaved himself up, his vision locked on the small cottage at the top of the hill. The pain in his chest had almost completely disappeared and it worried him. He didn't wait for Fabian as he trekked his way up the hill, not even bothering to attempt to knock on the front door.

"Gid! This is someone's house – "

"It's Hermione's," he answered, flicking his wand, " _Lumos_!" The tip of his wand illuminated the foyer and he fought back a cringe when he saw the broken mirror behind the door. The glass crunched beneath Fabian's boots and he lit up his own wand, trailing the glass into the living room. The storm shook the little cottage and he could feel the traces of the wards that had been broken.

"This isn't her magic," Gideon commented, reading his mind. "And they're in shambles. Someone took a long time taking them down."

"It's dark magic. They weren't just taken down, they were disintegrated." He swallowed roughly. A quick diagnosis spell to detect human life came back negative and he locked his jaw in an effort to keep calm.

They searched the house thoroughly, hoping to come across anything that might give them a hint of what had happened. Everything seemed to be in its rightful place and that only served to worry them more.

They made their way to the back of the cottage, Gideon going straight for the door that was open while Fabian lingered near the closed one.

A weird ache blossomed in his chest as he turned the silver handle, his breath catching when the light of his wand flooded the room.

"Gid, come look at this. We need to find her. _Now._ "

* * *

_3 September 1996 – Location Unknown_

Hermione's head was filled with cotton. Her eyes felt heavy and her limbs didn't want to cooperate with what her mind was telling them to do.

When she was finally able to open her eyes, all she saw was black. Her wrists were bound to whatever she was lying on and she felt her anxiety skyrocket. Her breathing sounded so loud to her and she worried that someone would hear her.

"Stay calm, _zolotse_ ," a voice said from a few feet away. "It's not good to get so worked up in your condition."

"My – "

"Is fine. I apologize for frightening you when I brought you here. I didn't mean to startle you so much. You won't be harmed."

She growled, "You took me from my home!"

"You don't belong in the muggle world, _zolotse_."

"I don't belong here!"

"We will see."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to follow me on Tumblr - www.tumblr.com/missgraceomalley


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and all mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 8: Missing**

_"Could you be dead?_

_You were always two steps ahead, of everyone._

_We'd walk behind while you would run."_

_Missing – Everything But the Girl_

_3 September 1996 – Spinner's End – Cokeworth_

His vision was red.

He was trying so hard to keep control, but Moony was raging inside of him, angry that she and the cub had been lost.

When the Prewetts had asked him to come to Scotland of all places, Remus knew that it was about _her_. They had asked him to identify the signature covering the wards and he couldn't refuse them. He had spent a good deal of time with wards during the war and instantly knew who had helped her.

_"Well?" The rude twin had asked._

_"I'll take care of it," Remus had bit out, feeling the wolf become more apparent._

_"I swear to Merlin, Lupin – "_

_Moony snarled, "_ I _will handle this."_

He had Apparated away in a fit of fury, knowing his destination. He had refused to offer common courtesy and had barged into the house, tearing down the wards meant to keep everyone out.

"Where is she?"

Snape rolled his eyes, flicking his wand to counteract the curse that was flung at him – in _his own foyer_ , mind you – as he stepped further into his home. "You're not accomplishing anything, you know. Demanding to know where _she_ is. Do I look like I keep up with whom you socialize with? Your Gryffindor stubbornness will be the death of you."

It had been late when he felt the wards of his home be forcibly removed. He had expected more than a disgruntled werewolf, but he was happy that it wasn't a rogue Death Eater instead.

Lupin slashed the air, throwing a nasty curse that was deflected easily. "Your signature was all over the house! _You_ were her point of contact in the magical world. Didn't you feel your wards break? Someone took her!"

"Even if I knew who you were talking about – "

"Hermione, you idiot!"

" – I would have felt the wards drop."

"Not if someone had a plan to take her! The house was Unplottable, was it not? I've been tracking her for months and I couldn't find her bloody house until the Prewetts took me there," Lupin huffed, lowering his wand. "There was blood in her closet and…"

"She was pregnant," Snape sighed, giving up the charade. He ran his hand over his face in distress and yelled, "Fuck!"

"Was it yours?"

"What? No!" His face was screwed up in disgust. "I don't sleep with my students, _wolf_." Taking a deep breath, he started again, "I take it that you didn't tell the Prewetts?"

"I didn't know if the child was there's, however, she had a nursery set up and it gave it away. I don't think they've given thought to if she's moved on, they just want to make sure she's safe. I didn't tell them about her magic, but – "

"It failed due to her pregnancy," Snape said, begrudgingly lowering his own wand and leading the werewolf into his home. He handed the man a book from the mantle of his fireplace. "It took a lot of favors to track down. It better explains her link with the Prewetts…and why her magic left her."

Lupin flicked through the ancient book wearily. It was filled with bonds and triads and he knew that his little bookworm would devour it whole if she had a chance.

"Bringing Potter back from the dead depleted her magic to unhealthy levels," the professor explained as he grabbed his cloak. "Her child used every bit of magic left to preserve herself. That's why she's been unable to call on her magic for anything. By the records in this book, she _should_ get her magic back after giving birth, but there's always a chance that she won't."

"You know who took her, don't you?" Lupin asked, watching the other man as he systematically prepared for battle.

A grimace came across the darker man's face as he slid his wand into the lining of his coat. "There's only one person that has been actively hunting for her and that's Antonin Dolohov."

"All the Death Eaters were caught – "

"He wasn't. Now, are you going to owl the Prewetts or shall I?"

* * *

 

_4 September 1996 – Location Unknown_

"Keep your eyes closed, _zolotse_ ," the voice above her said. "You need to adjust to the light."

She didn't know how long ago she'd been taken, but it felt like a fair while. The man that took her hadn't hurt her or caused her distress – fear of the situation didn't help, however.

The dark cloth was removed from her eyes and she kept them shut tight. Deciding to press her luck, she asked, "Can I have my hands free?"

"So you can try to escape?"

She shook her head, unsure if he was even looking at her. "I just…I need…"

The restraint vanished on one wrist and she instantly cradled her bump, sighing in relief when it felt completely normal.

"She's quite the fighter, you know. Just like her mother. Does the father know? I assume that if he did, he would've spent as much time looking for you as I did."

A chill ran through Hermione's bones and she opened her eyes, blinking hazily at the light above her. She made out a man standing next to the bed she was on and it took a few moments to realize that she was truly in the serpent's lair.

"Dolohov."

"Antonin, _zolotse_." He smiled at her, waving his hand to dim the light. "A Prewett, yes? That's the true father of your child? She's built a fair few spells around herself to ensure her safety. However, I'm not interested in hurting her or her mother."

She swallowed her newfound fear and asked, "Then what _do_ you want?"

Whiskey eyes trailed him as he walked around the bed, his hand lying flat as it could on her stomach. "Did you notice that my mark disappeared? It should have killed you, but it's simply gone. Is that not interesting?"

"What are you hoping to accomplish?"

"Study, of course," Dolohov said as if it were the most logical thing in the world. "Your magic is strong for a muggle-born. Don't you think that it should be examined?"

* * *

 

_4 September 1996 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

"Gideon!"

"He _knew_ where she was!"

"That doesn't mean you had to punch him!"

It was quite a scene.

Snape sat in a chair in the kitchen, his head tilted back to staunch the blood flow that was currently creating a mess down his face.

The Prewetts had seemed weary to let the werewolf and former Death Eater in their home. When the latter had revealed he had known where Hermione had been, all hell broke loose.

"Are you capable of putting aside the fact that I hid her in order to find her or would you rather I go and retrieve her myself?" The bite in Snape's voice was hindered by the nasal quality that had edged into it.

"You son of a – "

"Prewett, is was a _formality_ that we came here first," Lupin interjected, clenching his teeth to keep from Apparating. "Now, can we all be adults and work together to get Hermione back? Or should _Severus_ and myself take care of it?" The man's name sounded weird in his mouth, but it spoke of civility.

Gideon shoved his brother's hand off of his shoulder, sneering, "And who has her?"

"Antonin Dolohov."

* * *

 

"Couldn't this be done after I give birth?"

Dolohov paused the wand movements above her and appeared to think about it for a moment. His brow creased and he nodded in thought. "I suppose a few months wouldn't hinder the research. I'm not well versed in living with a pregnant witch, however. I couldn't let you return simply because I'm unsure if you'd return. But the idea does have merit."

She stayed silent as he contemplated, not wanting to screw up her chances. He wasn't violent, thankfully, and she was sure with the right amount of wit she could coax him into anything.

"I will think on an appropriate solution," he finally said as he aimed his wand at her, "Sleep for now."

* * *

 

It took minimal effort to break into the small house that Dolohov had been occupying since the end of the war. Fabian had expected that for someone that had taken someone else hostage, the wards would at least be difficult to break down.

The little group, that had been dubbed 'Hermione's Rescue Team', practically walked right up to the front door and inside without even breaking a sweat.

Restraining the dark wizard had been easy as well since he was too busy babbling about his research to really put up a fight.

"You can't take her! She's needed!"

"Yeah, by us, you twisted fuck," Gideon snarled, stabbing his wand into the wizard's throat and shooting a less than friendly spell at him.

Lupin and Snape bound the man easily as the twins took off to find their girl. They were surprised to find her relatively unharmed in a side bedroom, although she was quite pale.

"Hermione?" Gideon scooped her up into his arms, cradling her small body against his broad chest.

Fabian felt for her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when it thumped against his fingers. "She's just asleep. Dolohov probably knocked her out for a bit."

"Let's get her home then, yeah?"

* * *

 

_5 September 1996 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

A constant, loud noise next to her head woke Hermione up. Her amber eyes blinked awake, slowly taking in the light from the hallway that was flooding into the room. She smiled against the pillow, her hand sneaking down to her bump and she caressed her swollen skin softly.

"Hello, my sweet little girl," she whispered, "I hope you slept well." A small flutter against her fingertips proved that the babe had heard her.

Rolling onto her back, she found the source of the noise that had woke her was Crookshanks purring away loudly in contentment. His claws were tangled in her hair and she giggled at the absurdity.

The clank of dishes from the kitchen drew her attention and she was instantly on alert. Her mind flashed back to the last time she felt scared and her memories came rushing back to her in a blur of fear.

_Dolohov_.

Hermione felt crippled with anxiety, but with how relaxed Crookshanks was, she decided that whomever was in the cottage didn't mean her any harm.

Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, she shivered when her feet made contact with the smooth floor.

She barely noticed that she was only in knickers and a jumper as she pulled her hair into a messy bun on top of her head before she made her way out of her room and down the hall to the kitchen.

Hermione blinked at the men that were flitting about her kitchen as if they belonged there. Fabian was staring at the microwave as if it may bite him while Gideon was turning all the knobs on the range in order to produce a small flame below the pan.

"What… what is happening?" She asked, her head cocked to the side. She pinched her forearm hard, trying to wake herself up from the bazaar dream she'd been sucked into.

"Good morning, little love," Fabian greeted her with a lopsided grin. "Sleep okay?"

Her eyes bounced from green to blue and her brow creased. "This is a very odd dream. Did Dolohov manage to kill me accidently?"

Gideon stared at her intensely. "How bad did he treat you?"

"I'm just his research project," she shrugged, padding over to the refrigerator and pouring herself a glass of juice. "Obviously, it's fractured my mind, but it's a very good dream that I don't particularly want to wake from."

"Hermione…" Gideon searched for words, his concern for her bleeding through his features.

"You're not dreaming, witch," Fabian said bluntly. "Snape and Lupin helped find you and _we_ thought you'd be more comfortable to recuperate here."

The deafening silence was broken by Hermione's glass shattered against the floor as it slipped from her hands. Her doe eyes were wide with worry and she shook like a leaf.

"W-what?"

"You're safe," Gideon said, stepping forward and ignoring the crunch of glass beneath his boots. "You…and the baby."

Her hand snaked under her jumper and she felt the small bump reassuringly. Her brow creased once more and she quietly asked, "How did you find my house? It's Unplottable."

"When Dolohov took you, you sent out a type of emergency signal. I was able to Apparate to you, but we were too late," he answered, ending it a bit sourly.

She looked down, the juice pooled around her feet suddenly more interesting that was happening in the room. "Why are you both still here?"

Gideon practically leapt back in shock, pain twisting his features.

"Because we love you, you daft witch," Fabian snarked, mostly unfazed by her words. "You're pregnant, too – "

"Well spotted."

" – And it's _ours_ , Hermione. That gives us a say in what happens to you."

Hermione scowled. "That's not the point – "

"Do you not what the child to grow up knowing us?" Gideon finally asked.

"Gideon – "

He held up his hand and cut her off. "That child is going to be a prodigy. With the brightest witch of her age as a mother and an Auror as her father, that child is going to be a mess of accidental magic until – "

"And what if she doesn't have any magic?" She asked, ignoring their shocked faces as she so casually revealed the sex of her child. "What if she never receives her Hogwarts letter? What if she never steps foot in Diagon Alley? What if – "

"We're all brimming with magic!" Fabian exploded, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "It would be highly unlikely that we would produce a squib – "

"I have no magic!" She screamed, her anger seeping into her bones.

"Hermione – "

"Dolohov said she was able to protect herself with magic, but what if it doesn't last? What if she becomes like me? I can't…I can't stay in the wizarding world when I have no magic. I can't be constantly reminded of what I was once able to do." She ran out of steam, her anger making room for despair. "I'm not the same witch either of you fell in love with; I'm not a witch at all."

They both stared at her for a few moments.

"I don't give a fuck that you're not able to do magic," Fabian asserted with a shrug. "You're _my_ witch and I'm not going to give that up for a simple technicality."

"Neither will I," Gideon swore, "You and the babe you carry belong to us. Magic – or the absence of – won't change that fact." He sighed and looked at her feet, "And would you please step out of that _bloody_ juice!"

"Oh, for the love of Merlin." Fabian waved his hand with a roll of his eyes to vanish the mess.

Hermione gave a startled squeal as her sparse clothes disappeared along with the mess on the floor.

The twins had their eyes glued to their girl. Green traveled to her ample bust while blue observed the swollen flesh nestled perfectly between her womanly hips that had spread with her pregnancy.

Gideon dropped gracelessly to his knees in front of her, his hands immediately going to her belly. He cradled the bump in his hands, a look of awe on his face. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd ever have a child so soon, but he was far from complaining.

"It's a girl?" He asked breathlessly, recalling what she had said only moments before.

She nodded, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "But – "

"There's no 'buts', little love – unless we're talking about you're delectable arse – "

"We're staying with you whether you have magic or not," Gideon stated assertively as he looked up at her. "If we have to live in the muggle world, we'll adjust."

"But we _won't_ adjust to losing you."

Hermione shook her head fiercely, tears now glittering against her cheeks. "You can't throw away your lives for me."

"Our lives are with you."

When Fabian stepped forward and captured her lips with his, all the fight fled from her body. His hand tangled in her hair and pulled so he could plunder her mouth freely. Her small whimper of pain fueled him and he pulled away, panting in pleasure.

"Are you able to accomidate both of us in your present condition?" Fabian asked, genuinely concerned. He'd never bedded a pregnant witch before and he didn't want to cause her to have a miscarriage.

Gideon's hands on her stomach cemented what Fabian had asked in her mind. She nodded slowly, her voice rough with lust when she finally spoke. "If I don't have one of you inside me in the next – "

She was cut short by Gideon rising to his feet and scooping her into his strong arms on the way up. Her legs found their way around his waist and he relished at how her bump felt against his flat stomach.

She felt Fabian behind her and she closed her eyes in happiness.

"I've missed you both _so much_."

Fabian kissed the hollow beneath her ear and whispered, "Never leave us again, little love."

Opening her eyes, she looked over Gideon's shoulder and saw the edge of dawn on the horizon. She was safe with her boys and nothing would ever take her away again.

She had found her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you thought of the story as a whole. Follow me on Tumblr to keep up with my latest works! www.missgraceomalley.tumblr.com  
> See ya on the flipside!


End file.
